Of 'Hns' and 'Shannaros'
by OnyxKatana
Summary: Drabble series for SasuSaku Month 2014. Lots of fluff, smiles, sniffles, angst, giggles, Sakura's temper, Naruto's silliness, and the ever famous Uchiha smirks. The only constant here is SasuSaku.
1. Painting the Mansion

**A.N. Heya people! And here I present to you... *lots of fancy drum rolls* MY ENTRY FOR SASUSAKU MONTH 2014! Hope you like them, and please review so I know what you think! Thanks a bunch! :)**

**OnyxKatana**

* * *

SasuSakuMonth 2014

Day 1 Prompt - The Smell Of Fresh Paint.

* * *

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, what do you think about this one?"

Poor Sasuke could only stare at the colour palette spread out in front of him and the particular colour his girlfriend was indicating. He blinked. And blinked some more. He had been offering opinions on various colours for the past three hours, while lugging around the heavy shopping bag that contained Sakura's purchases. This time, he had to remark on a colour that could only be described as 'Naruto orange'. It was bright, blinding, gaudy and way too orange for his taste. He gulped.

"Sakura, doesn't that colour seem too, well, _Naruto_, to you?"

"Demo, Sasuke-kun! That's exactly it! This way, we can always remember Naruto, if the living room is painted his favourite colour."

Sasuke wanted to hit his head against a wall. Why was he doing this, again? By now, the bedroom was being painted purple, because it was Ino's favourite colour, the study was to be a deep mahogany colour because Sai liked it, the guest bedrooms were being painted pale blue and golden yellow, because those were Shikamaru and Chouji's favourite colours, the hall was being painted in stripes of white, brown and green because those were Neji, Tenten and Lee's favourite colours, the kitchen was going to be beige and maroon, because those were Temari and Gaara's favourite colours, the dining room was accented with red because Kiba liked red, and the bathrooms were silver and black because Kakashi and Kankuro had to be represented too. The master bathroom had peach and gray patterns as Hinata and Shino couldn't possibly be ignored now, could they?

Now why, for kami's sake, did _his_ house need to be a rainbow? He was an _Uchiha_. Uchihas did not have houses that looked like a little kid went crazy with their paint box. When Sasuke had thought about repainting his old house before moving in, this was not what he had in mind. He had let Sakura do most of the designing. His main condition was that 'the room' remained untouched. Sakura had respected his decision and done nothing but clear out the dust. For the rest of the house, she put all her skills to the task. She picked the decorations. She picked out the upholstery. She even picked out what plants to put in the garden. Sasuke had faith in Sakura's designing skills, and he knew that she had good taste. She always dressed well, and her apartment looked comfy and classy at the same time. Now, however, Sasuke was seriously reconsidering his decision for a moment.

"I'm sure Naruto won't feel hurt if we don't try to blind everyone who steps into the house. And he basically spends the entire day with us anyway. It'd take some massive effort to forget him." Sasuke forced out through gritted teeth.

"Hmm, maybe you're right, Sasuke-kun." Sakura tilted her head and scrutinized the swatch of colour before wrinkling her nose. Sasuke sighed with relief. He saw enough of the Dobe as it was. He didn't need to be reminded of him every time he walked into his own living room. It was bad enough that he still stuck with that hideous orange jacket of his. How that Dobe was ever going to become Hokage eluded him. He glanced at the clock while Sakura continued looking at the paint samples. Four hours of selecting colours of paint. If you asked him, it was just stretching a small job into a massive one. Suddenly, he found himself looking at the bright green orbs of his teammate.

"Ano, Sasuke-kun? What about this one? Naruto shouldn't feel too bad about this."

This time, he got a lot more muted and soft version of the glaringly bright travesty. Sasuke sighed softly. This one, he might be able to live with. He could imagine it as a very deep peach if he put enough effort into it. But it was still had too much Naruto in it. Then, he had an idea.

"What do you say we paint the living room in more than one colour? We can tone down the orange with a softer colour."

Sakura's eyes lit up. "Hai, Sasuke-kun! That's a great idea. Why didn't I think of that? Demo, what colour do we use now?"

A smirk tugged at the corner of Sasuke's lips. "We're painting the house with everyone's favourite colours, aren't we?"

"Hai, so?"

"Don't you think we missed someone very important?"

"Did we? I can't think of anyone we missed."

"Okay, then. You go on home. I'll buy the paint and come."

Sakura turned and walked out of the store. Sasuke went to the counter to purchase all the cans of paint required to repaint the sprawling Uchiha mansion. While they were being rung up, Sasuke went to the racks and pulled out a few cans of paint. Walking back to the counter, he said, "Add these to the purchase."

* * *

The next day, Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto armed themselves with brushes and began painting the mansion. Sasuke and Naruto, with help from Konohamaru's genin team, had already done a base coat of white on all the walls. The only thing that was left was the final coat of colour. Being shinobi, it didn't take them as much time as it would have taken civiliains.

By midday, they were done with the bedrooms, bathrooms, study and hall. As they were taking a short break, Sakura went out of the room to get some lemonade for all of them. Sasuke took advantage of this and pulled Naruto over to him. "Teme, what are you- "

"Shut up, Naruto. Just listen to me."

In a low voice, Sasuke quickly narrated his plan to Naruto. His whiskered face stretched wider and wider into a grin. "Hai, teme. Let's do this one for Sakura-chan!"

Sakura came back with the lemonade, which all three downed in no time. They got up and stretched their limbs. They picked up their brushes and started on the dining room. As it neared completion, Naruto spoke up.

"Hey, Sakura-chan. Don't you think that it'll be too crowded with all three of us painting the kitchen? We might knock over some paint can or something."

"Well, Naruto, now that you say it, it might get a bit crowded. We'll have to be very careful."

"Sakura, I hate to say it, but the Dobe's right. And if he's there, I can bet that there'd be more paint on the floor rather than the walls. Besides, you're the only one who knows how the design goes. It'll be easier if you do it, rather than if you instruct us on how to make it. In the meantime, me and the Dobe can get to work on the living room."

Sakura was biting her lip. "All right, Sasuke-kun, if you say so."

The boys walked out of the dining room and made their way to the living room. Naruto was flipping his brush in his hand.

"So, teme. What do you say we have a little competition to see who finishes first?"

"Hn, Dobe. We have to paint the living room quickly, not make a mess of it."

"Scared, teme?"

Now, that engaged Sasuke's competitive side. "You're on, Dobe. But, if this spoils the surprise for her, I swear, my Tsukuyomi will be the least terrifying thing you will see."

Naruto gulped. "H-H-Hai, teme." And with that, the boys began painting furiously. Both of them knew the design and had sent Gamakichi earlier to bring Sai for the finer touches. Within no time they had painted most of it in the base colour of the soft orange they picked out earlier. As they were starting on the third wall, the ink user materialized with his shunshin no jutsu. Sasuke wasn't close friends with Sai, but they got along. He quickly explained the plan to Sai, who nodded, picked up his brush and got to work. The three worked at a furious pace to get the work done before Sakura came. Just as the boys finished their work and cleared up the room, they heard Sakura walking out of the kitchen and towards the living room.

Sasuke went out and quickly covered Sakura's eyes. She gave an indignant squeal of "Sasuke-kun!"

"Just a minute, Sakura. We have a surprise for you."

"What surprise? What did you do?"

"It wouldn't have been right to miss out one person while painting the house everyone else's favourite colours. So, we used that colour in the living room. And that's your surprise, apart from the fact that me, Naruto and Sai worked together for once in our lives."

When he had manoeuvred Sakura into a satisfactory position, he removed his hands from her eyes. Sakura gasped loudly. Across one whole wall, was painted a sakura tree. Pink paint made up its petals, as if fluttering in the wind. Black paint made up its trunk and branches, with a dark blue, almost black, raven sitting on it. A silver wolf lay beneath the tree, and small black birds flew in the sky. Next to the silver wolf sat a small, darker orange fox. If you paid close attention, you could see a face on the bark of the tree.

"It's us, isn't it, Sasuke-kun? I'm the tree, you're the raven, Kakashi's the wolf, Naruto's the fox, Sai's the birds, and Yamato-taichou is the face in the wood." Sakura smiled.

"Hai, Sakura-san. Sasuke-san came up with the idea and got me and Naruto to help. I believe he found that there was no pink in the house. When you painted the house with everyone's favourite colour, I believe you forgot Sasuke-san's most important person. You didn't put any of your favourite colour..." Sai said, with a real smile.

"Sasuke-kun, is that true?"

"Of course, it's true, Sakura-chan! Teme here actually can do romantic stuff, dattebayo!" Naruto yelled. Then, he muttered, "Not that I'd ever believe it if you told me..."

Sasuke gave no reply, but the blush that had climbed up the back of his neck to the tips of his ears gave the game away. He just gave his infamous "Hn."

Sakura turned around and tackled Sasuke in a hug. Sasuke overbalanced due to the sudden force and ended up flat on his back, catching Sakura as she fell on top of him. She rolled off him and stood up.

"Sasuke-kun! Naruto! Were you painting the room or each other? You're both completely splattered with paint!"

"Hey, hey, hey! Sakura-chan! Anosa, anosa. You and Sasuke match!"

From his position on the floor, Sasuke looked at Sakura. Sure enough, the front of her outfit was covered in pink paint. Sasuke glanced at his shirt and realized that Sakura got covered in paint when she hugged him, because he sported the a similar pink patch across his torso. Sasuke was snickering at the scene in front of him, as Sakura bonked Sai on the head for calling her 'Hag', and Naruto was trying to sneak away before Sakura gave him a yelling for getting drenched in paint. He took a deep breath and inhaled the smell of fresh paint lingering throughout the mansion. He closed his eyes and let the familiar scent envelop him, transporting him to a distant memory.

* * *

Sasuke had quite a few cherished memories of his childhood. Eating tomatoes with his mother, playing with Itachi, his first day of ninja academy, watching Itachi and Shisui train, chasing down endless cats for that encyclopaedia and many others. One he clearly remembered was when the house was being repainted.

Sasuke had been excitedly running about, and making a nuisance of himself in the process. After Sasuke had overturned three bucketfuls of paint by mistake, Itachi had hoisted him up on his shoulders and taken him to the park. Both brothers had been splattered with paint and leaves by the time Sasuke was done playing. Sasuke was holding Itachi's hand as they walked home. He was chattering nonstop, and Itachi had traces of a smile on his face. Suddenly, Sasuke collided head on with someone. For a moment, he could only see pink. Itachi helped the two kids up. It was then that Sasuke recognized the girl from his class. It was the Haruno, all right. She squeaked out a "Gomen, Sasuke-kun, Itachi-san" and scuttled away before either of the boys could respond.

Itachi blinked, and said, "Well, that wasn't odd at all."

Sasuke mumbled, "She's kinda cute. Like a mouse."

Itachi's voice took on a teasing tone as he said, "Sasuke, was that your girlfriend?"

Little Sasuke turned pinker than the girl's hair and began spluttering. "No, Itachi nii-san!"

"Uh huh, whatever you say. It's not me who's covered in pink like his girlfriend."

Sasuke looked down at his clothes and realized that yes, he had a generous splash of pink paint all across his shirt. His face turned even pinker.

"Hey, I'm just teasing you. You won't get a girlfriend anyway if you keep getting covered in paint all the time. Girls don't like getting messy." Itachi said with a smile. The brothers kept walking on. Sasuke tugged on Itachi's sleeve.

"Ano, nii-san?"

"Hai, Sasuke?"

"When I grow up, I'm going to get a girlfriend who doesn't mind getting messy and paint-splattered so that we can match." Itachi couldn't keep from laughing.

* * *

Sasuke had a smile on his face as he opened his eyes. He looked at Sakura, then at Naruto and Sai, and then at his girlfriend again. Smirking at Naruto's earlier comment, about him and Sakura matching, he whispered softly, " Well, nii-san. I did end up finding a girlfriend with whom I match."


	2. Regret

SasuSaku Month 2014

Day 2 prompt - Late

* * *

The Fourth Great Shinobi War had completely shaken the ninja world. There had been heavy casualties on both sides. The Allied Shinobi Forces had had to put every last bit of their energy and chakra just to be able to hold their own against the enemy. The utter destruction wreaked by Uchiha Madara was terrifying. First, he had manipulated Uchiha Obito against Konohagakure. Then, using 'Tobi' as his puppet, he had infiltrated the Akatsuki and used them for his own objectives. Summoning the juubi, and becoming it's jinchuuriki had only worsened the odds. Their position had improved only when the renegade Uchiha Sasuke had returned with his team and joined them. Team Seven had stood strong and together once more.

They were a formidable bunch now. Hatake Kakashi, the famed Copy-Nin. Even after losing his Sharingan, he still posed as much of a threat as before. The man who copied a thousand jutsus was nothing to be blown off lightly. Haruno Sakura, the most skilled apprentice of the Slug Princess. Her medic skills surpassed Tsunade herself and her inhuman strength was a threat in itself. She was one of the most valuable kunoichi ever seen. Uzumaki Naruto, the jinchuuriki of the Nine-Tailed Fox, Kurama. He had trained under Jiraiya, and developed on the Yondaime Hokage's strongest technique. One of the most powerful shinobi in all of the lands, who was now the Rikoudo Sennin. His limitless chakra reserves only served to strengthen him. Uchiha Sasuke, the last Uchiha. The second person ever to unlock the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan and wielder of the Sword of Kusanagi. He also acquired the Rinnegan in his left eye. Training under the snake Sannin had made him one of the most dangerous shinobi ever. The students of the three Sannin and the next Hokage candidate - who wanted to face them?

Needless to say, they had faced down Madara and Black Zetsu. When Kaguya had taken over during the Infinite Tsukuyomi, the four faced an enemy like never before. After a long battle, it had been up to Naruto and Sasuke to seal away Kaguya. With the last of their strength, the duo had played their endgame. Their efforts paid off, and Kaguya was sealed away. The Tailed Beasts returned to normal once again and the Alliance breathed a sigh of relief. However, this came at a heavy cost. Endless casualties were there. Many good shinobi had died in the War. As Uzumaki Naruto walked through the camp, he couldn't help being hit with waves of sadness. Comrades lay injured or dead all around him.

He saw the Nara and the Yamanaka clan mourning the loss of their clan heads. The Sand nin mourned the losses of much of their shinobi, as did the Earth and Lightning nin. The Mizukage lay seriously injured and Killer Bee was barely conscious. The Aburame and Inuzuka clans were helping out in transporting supplies and messages. Shizune helped out in the medic wing along with Tsunade, but she mourned the death of Shiranui Genma. Hinata gave him a weak smile when he passed, but she had tears running down her ivory skin as she, along with the Hyuuga clan grieved over the death of their prodigy, Hyuuga Neji. His teammate, Tenten, was collapsed in Hinata and Lee's arms, sobbing. Death, death and more death was all that Naruto could see.

As he looked around, he could see the outline of someone leaning against a tree in the distance. A tall, muscular ninja, with a sword by his side. His head was dropped and his hands were clenched into fists by his sides. Naruto walked over to him, and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, Teme. Don't be so hard on yourself. It wasn't your fault."

A dry laugh escaped the dark-haired teen. "Yeah, right, Dobe. And Orochimaru wasn't creepy in the least."

Naruto winced. "Ahh, I wouldn't say that. But, seriously, lay off the self-blaming."

"What are you going to say, Dobe? The same 'body moves on it's own' excuse?"

"Don't mock it like that, teme! You know just how true it is, dattebayo!"

"Naruto, half of the deaths on this battleground were caused solely due to me. Killing is the only thing I do."

"That's not true, Sasuke."

"I killed her."

"You didn't, and you know it."

"Can you honestly say that?"

"Sure, you've killed mercilessly, but there's more to you than that."

"Yeah, like betraying everybody."

"I know that there's more to you than betrayal and killing, because she believed it. She wouldn't have done it for just anyone."

"Then, why me? Why did I have to be the one? Why the hell did she have to do it anyway?"

Naruto smiled softly. "Teme, you call me 'dobe' when you're the idiot. The answer's kinda easy." Naruto playfully shoved Sasuke's arm. Then, in a long-suffering voice, he added "Despite being the genius that she was, our poor Sakura-chan made the massive blunder of falling in love with your idiotic self."

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto had managed to throw off Black Zetsu and had momentarily weakened Kaguya. They had started on the seal and were almost through with it when Kaguya broke free of her restrains. She lunged at the two, in an effort to disrupt the seal. She sent out her chakra arms, aiming for vital spots. Kakashi was able to deflect the ones aiming for Naruto, but Sasuke, who had been closer to Kaguya than the rest, was out of his range. Sasuke had had his back to Kaguya, and did not sense the incoming attack in time. When he sensed it, it was too late. Kaguya would hit him, effectively disabling the seal and killing him simultaneously. It was then that history repeated itself. Sakura did for Sasuke what Minato and Kushina had done for Naruto many years ago. She threw herself in front of Sasuke, giving him the few moments necessary to complete the seal, and contain Kaguya.

The second the seal was complete, Sasuke dropped to his knees and caught Sakura, who was swaying from the effects of her injury. Cradling her upper body in his arms, he was muttering "No no no no no! Why on earth did you do that, you stupid girl? What the hell possessed you to intercept her attack? Didn't I tell you that you and Kakashi only got pulled into this because Naruto happened to be next to you? What part of 'don't get into this mess' was so damn unclear?" His voice wavered and cracked. "Why couldn't you just stay the hell away from me in the first place?"

Sakura looked up at him and smiled. "Don't scold me when I'm dying, Sasuke-kun. Just... Just tell everyone I wish I could have seen the end of the war. I hope Tsunade-sama doesn't get too angry." Sakura coughed up blood, while Sasuke held her carefully. There was something odd in his expression that she couldn't place.

"Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, I'm proud to have been on the same team as three of the most powerful shinobi in the world. Arigatou." There were murmurs of 'Sakura' and 'Sakura-chan'.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun. Can you do me one last favour?", she coughed out. Sasuke nodded. His eyes might have been slightly moist, she couldn't tell. "Could you do your Grand Fireball Jutsu one last time for me?"

Sasuke complied. He carefully set Sakura down, leaning her against the wall for support. He flashed through the hand seals and blew out a large, perfect fireball. It's glow illuminated the entire cavern.

Sakura breathed out "So beautiful..." He was by her side in a flash and had her in his arms again. "You know, Sasuke-kun, I think that if I'd ever met Itachi-san, we'd have been great friends. After all, we both loved you to death..." And Konoha's cherry blossom closed her eyes forever.

* * *

Sasuke exhaled loudly. "Sometimes, Naruto, I wish Sakura wouldn't ever have picked me."

Naruto got a very confused expression on his face, scrunching up his eyes. "Why, dattebayo? I thought you were okay with it. I mean, you could've done a lot worse. Actually, you did do a lot worse, what with Karin and Ino and whatnot. Sakura-chan's one of the best-"

"Not that way." Sasuke interrupted Naruto mid-rant. " I mean, sometimes, I wish that Sakura would've found someone better to lavish her affection upon. I... I don't deserve it. "

Naruto looked at Sasuke and then glanced over at the hills in front of them. "I don't think I have any say in whether or not you deserve her affections. But she sure did. And still, despite having such a fine specimen as me after her, she picked you. So, I'm just going with the flow and placing my trust in Sakura-chan. And, I think you should too."

Sasuke gawked at Naruto's face for a full minute, blinking in between. "When did you figure out what the right thing to say was? Aren't you the same person me and Sakura regularly whacked over the head?"

Naruto laughed loudly and then said, "When my best friend decided to leave our team."

Sasuke stiffened and then said, "It's a quality of mine, isn't it? Being late?"

"What do you mean, teme?"

"When the clan was massacred, I was too late. On the bridge that day, I was too late in figuring out a weak point and defeating Haku. In the Forest of Death, I was too late and Orochimaru attacked Sakura. I was too late in snapping out of my fears to save you two. In the finals of the Chuunin Exam, I was too late to defeat Gaara, and he almost, albeit unconsciously, killed Sakura. That day, I was too late in leaving and Sakura had to see me leave. It was too late when I killed Itachi, even though he had been innocent. I was too late in subduing Kaguya, and Sakura paid the consequences. Always.. too... late!" He punctuated the last part with a punch to the tree with every word.

Naruto squeezed Sasuke's shoulder, "Get a hold on yourself. She wouldn't want to see you like this."

Sasuke gave a dry laugh yet again. "I was too late to come back, Naruto. I never got the chance to give back to her even a fraction of what she endlessly gave to me. Too late, Naruto, too late."

* * *

_The feelings I can't supress, _

_The thoughts I can't ignore._

_So much to tell you, _

_But you can't hear me anymore._

_There's nothing I can do_

_But drown in my regrets,_

_Because I can't take back_

_Words I never said._


	3. What an Uchiha is really scared of

**A.N. Sorry about this note. There was some problem with chapter two, and the last part didn't get published. So, I've fixed that now, and chapter two is now properly up. Sorry for that again. Thanks for the wonderful response you've given me so far, I really appreciate it.**

**OnyxKatana**

* * *

SasuSaku Month 2014

Day 3 Prompt- Phobia

* * *

"Come on, Teme, tell us already!"

"No, and stop bothering me, Dobe."

"Teme! Not cool!"

"Hn. Dobe."

"Teme!"

"Dobe."

"Teme!"

"Dobe."

"Teme!"

"Dobe."

"Just shut up, Naruto!"

"B-b-but, Sakura-chan! It was Teme's fault too!"

There was a sound of knuckles being cracked. "You reeeeaallly don't want to go there right now."

Naruto winced and raised his hands in a sign of peace. Sakura turned to Sasuke, and asked him sweetly, "Aren't you going to tell us, Sasuke-kun?" but only a complete moron could have missed the deadly undertone.

"Hn, I need to be somewhere right now, so, if you'll excuse me." And with that, Uchiha Sasuke shunshin-ed out of there faster than you could say "He's gonna get it."

Sakura blinked at the empty space in front of her, which was formerly occupied by a dark-haired teammate of , with her eyes blazing with anger, she slammed her fist into the ground, breaking it up. Naruto jumped about a mile into the air, half avoiding her outburst, and half out of sheer fright.

"Why the heck won't he tell us? Shannaro!"

Naruto sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, wondering how he got stuck in this in the first place. It had been a normal training session, with Sasuke managing to flatten Naruto into the ground once again, while Sakura looked on and practiced her already-perfect chakra control. Somewhere in between, the topic of phobias had cropped up. Team Seven had been lazing about after rigorous training, discussing who was afraid of what.

Ino's fear of dogs was well-known, due to her loud arguments with Kiba over the topic. Chouji absolutely hated snakes. Tenten had a fear of spiders, while Neji... Well, no one really asked him that and lived. Lee had an unbelievable fear of the 'loss of his youth', but no one was really surprised. Shikamaru considered everything a 'drag', and many speculated he was afraid of work itself. Tsunade's fear of blood was widely known. Kakashi seemed to be afraid of anyone even thinking about his precious Icha Icha collection. Hinata's phobia had a very recognizable name 'Naruto'. Shino... never really talked, so no one knew about him.

Suddenly, Sakura realized that Sasuke's fear was not known to anyone. So, of course, those two began bugging him, which led to their current position. As Sakura stomped off, Naruto stared at her retreating figure, and softly said, "Come on out."

"Is she gone?"

"Yosh, Teme. Why don't you tell her anyway?"

Sasuke appeared next to his best friend and asked dryly, "Yeah sure, and how do you propose I do that without getting my jaw broken?"

"Face your fears, Uchiha Sasuke, and the rest shall fall into place on it's own."

Sasuke cuffed Naruto over the head, and said, "Shut up, Dobe. You try doing it."

"Whoa, I'm not the one who's having a ridiculous phobia."

"It's not a phobia!"

"Sure it isn't." Naruto remarked sarcastically.

"Naruto, I can't just go tell her that I'm scared stiff of her temper!"

"You were saying, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said softly.

Sasuke stiffened and slowly turned around. "Uh, Sakura... It's not what you think..."

"Are you scared of me, Sasuke-kuuunnn?"

Sasuke resembled his favourite tomatoes by this time. "I'm not scared."

"Are you sure?"

Sasuke gulped at the threatening look being sent his way. "Well..."

"Aww, that's so cute, Sasuke-kun! You don't need to be afraid though, I wouldn't hit you... Too much." And with that, she turned and literally skipped away. Sasuke stared at her with wide eyes and his jaw almost hanging open. Naruto was mimicking his expression.

"Teme, I don't know about your current case, but I'm definitely terrified of Sakura-chan's mood swings."

"Same here, Naruto. Same here."


	4. The Aftershocks of Love

SasuSaku Month 2014

Day 4 Prompt- There Was No Warning

* * *

I was five when I first saw him at Ninja Academy. Spiky raven hair, fair skinned, proud features, dazzling smile and those expressive pools of obsidian. Cheerful, lively, energetic, gentle- all described Uchiha Sasuke. He was gifted, and determined to be the best. There was something about him that made me want to get to know him; what, I don't know.

All the girls had a crush on him. The second he was mentioned, every girl had hearts in her eyes. Even my best friend, Ino, had a massive crush on him. He, however, never paid anyone any attention. He lived in his own world. Sure, he knew that he was the object of many of their affections, but that didn't mean he had to reciprocate.

Over time, I observed him. He had been cheery and playful at one time, but slowly grew cold and distant. He began shutting others out. I wanted to help him, even if only as a classmate. Other girls still chased after him, for his looks and status. I won't say that I never did that, but somewhere underneath all that, I appreciated him for his nature.

* * *

When we were twelve, I got assigned to the same team as him. For me, it felt like a personal achievement. The other girls were envious of me. Initially, I was extremely happy, but it took me my first mission to realize what the life of a ninja really was.

Kirigakure. One of my worst nightmares. A C-rank mission turned into a B-rank one. Kakashi-sensei exhausting himself to the point of collapsing and overusing his Sharingan. Death lurking at every corner. And then, the bridge. Where for the first time, I felt true fear. And true hopelessness. And true grief. When Naruto didn't reply to me, for a moment I felt unsettled. Then, as the truth of the situation sank into me, I realized why Naruto hadn't answered. My Sasuke-kun, lying on the ground. Senbon piercing him on every part of his body. Eyes closed and a rivulet of blood running down his mouth. His body was cold and heavy. As I lay there, sobbing, holding him to me, I felt a sharp pain shoot through me. Was this what loss felt like?

The clearest thing I remember is the sheer joy and hope I felt when he blearily opened his eyes, and rasped out a "Sakura, you're heavy." My world came alive again, from the gray it had nosedived into.

* * *

The Chuunin exams and with them, Orochimaru. The Forest of Death, where Sasuke-kun saved the both of us from Orochimaru in the nick of time, as we stood frozen with fear. The Curse Mark that Orochimaru put on my teammate and the torture it put him through. My heart was twisting in pain for him. Protecting Sasuke-kun and Naruto with my life, and then cutting off my tresses when I was restrained using them.

The third time I felt fear was when I saw Sasuke-kun awaken. The dark aura surrounding him, and the dangerous chakra and absolute killing intent leaking from him, as he almost killed the person who had harmed me. Wrapping my arms around him from the back, as I begged my Sasuke-kun to return, to resurface from within the cold-hearted killer that stood before me.

* * *

At thirteen, when Sasuke-kun went to Orochimaru seeking power, my heart shattered. I begged, pleaded, laid my heart out to him, but couldn't stop him. I offered to go with him, to help him in every way to get his revenge. In the end, I begged him not to go, to not make me experience the torture that was solitude. Confessing my love for him didn't work either. He offered me a 'Arigato' as he rendered me unconscious and left me on the bench.

At sixteen, when we saw him for the first time, he was cold, indifferent. And a lot more powerful than we expected. Within minutes, he had rendered us incapacitated. And then, I could only look on as he flickered away into nothing.

* * *

Today, as I race on, with the sole objective of killing him, I realize that I never got a chance. When I gave my heart to him, I became tied to him. Even though I don't regret any of my choices, or what they brought me, I never knew of the hardships his choices would bring me. When I fell in love with Uchiha Sasuke, there was no warning.


	5. Remembering a Promise

SasuSaku Month 2014

Day 5 Prompt- Keepsake

* * *

The moon was shining through the fleecy clouds, casting its soft light on to the ground below. The wind was blowing gently, making the leaves lying around twirl and dance through the air. There was no sound save for the muted gurgle of water from the nearby stream. It was among this picture of serenity, that a dark aura could be felt. A man sat below a tree, leaning against the sturdy trunk. His eyes were closed, and his hands were folded behind his head. Though he seemed outwardly calm, a typhoon of emotions raged within him.

His eyes half-opened to reveal blood-red irises. His dark hair was spiked and the front part fell over his forehead, the edges brushing his strong jawline. He was an Adonis, no doubt. However, the murderous intent coming from him kept people at bay.

Uchiha Sasuke put his hand in his pocket and withdrew two bands of metal. They were dull and not very ornate. They were simple bands with a twisted design running across them, and the Uchiha crest in the centres. He turned them over, and let out a deep sigh. It had been, what, eight years, since he had inherited them. Them, and the rest of the property of every Uchiha who ever lived. Today, was the anniversary of the Massacre, and Sasuke wasn't having any good thoughts about it.

As he played absently with the bands, he thought back to when he had seen them for the first time.

* * *

Little Sasuke had a day off from the Academy and was playing at home. Uchiha Fugaku, and Itachi had gone out for something, and Mikoto was in the kitchen, doing housework. When Sasuke had had his fill of playing ninja with his dinosaur, he was bored, and went to look for something to do. Spotting his mother, he scrambled over to her. As he was doing so, he tripped and Mikoto caught him. Feeling something digging into his shoulder, he turned to look, and deduced that when his mother caught his shoulder, something hard in her hand was the culprit.

"Did you hurt yourself, Sasuke?"

"Iie, Kaa-san. Kaa-san, what's that on your finger?"

Mikoto lifted her hand and pointed to a small band curling around her ring finger. "This? This is called a wedding ring."

"Oh! So, it's a gift from Tou-san? Like the small gifts nii-san gets for me?"

Ruffling Sasuke's hair, which immediately made him pout cutely, she said, "Well, not exactly. Your Tou-san gave it to me when we were married."

Sasuke frowned slightly, and scrunched up his nose. "So, when I get older, I'll have to buy gifts for a girl? Girls are silly. They're always giggling when I go past. I think they're making fun of me. Especially this blonde one with big blue eyes. Her pink-haired friend's weird though. She doesn't giggle, she turns into a tomato."

Mikoto couldn't hold back a smile. "Ah, Sasuke, you shouldn't say things like that. I'm sure they aren't making fun of you."

"Demo, will I have to buy gifts for a girl when I'm older? Like Tou-san bought that band for you?"

"You may not buy gifts, but when you get married, you'll have to get a band to give to the girl you're marrying."

"Why do the boys have to buy the gifts? Can't girls do that?"

"Your Tou-san has a similar band like mine, which I gave him on our wedding day."

"Really, Kaa-san?"

"Hai, Sasuke. You see, boys don't have to do all the buying. At a wedding, the bride and the groom exchange rings. As a sort of promise to stay together."

"So, Tou-san promised to always stay with you?"

"Hai. And one day, you're going to promise the same thing to a very lucky girl. And she's going to promise the same thing to you."

"So, I'll have to look for a band to give her with the promise?"

Mikoto smiled at Sasuke's wide-eyed curious expression. "Sasuke, when you get married, you can use mine and Tou-san's bands. That way, you'll always remember us along with your promise."

* * *

For a few moments, Sasuke was lost in memories. He remembered the image of his mother, her beautiful face and loving smile. Her gentle behaviour and kind heart. She had a sort of inner beauty and goodness that shone through. Slowly, his vision changed. His mother's hair shortened and turned pink. Her dark eyes shifted to an emerald green. Her image was replaced by one of his teammate, one he thought he had shattered bonds with. He realized that she bore a close parallel to his mother, one of the most importanat people of his life.

* * *

Sasuke slightly shook his head, as if to clear it. He couldn't afford to be distracted. He rubbed his thumb over his parents' wedding bands once more. He exhaled loudly, and muttered, "Well, Kaa-san, that's one problem solved, seeing as I might not be getting married anytime soon. You were right, though. The bands do remind of you and Tou-san, but they also remind me of a promise someone made to me to always stay with me, that I threw away. But, well, I can't really do anything about it right now. I must complete my objective."

Saying that, Sasuke resumed his position of leaning against the tree, with his eyes closed. The wind blew through the forest, taking with it the soft blossoms of a cherry tree. As it blew by the last Uchiha, he gazed at it through half-closed eyes. With the barest traces of a smile on his features, he settled back into his slumber, not seeing the cherry blossoms fall over his hand that held his precious keepsakes.


	6. Crush (Part One)

SasuSaku Month 2014

Day 6 Prompt- Night In

* * *

It was Team Seven's monthly sleepover night, and for some reason not understood in the least, Sasuke got coerced into hosting it. Now, as he was trying to maintain his balance while being contorted into an extremely uncomfortable position, he was seriously regretting it. It had been Naruto's extremely bright idea to play Twister, and Sasuke got roped in. Kakashi was being referee and calling out the positions.

"Okay, Naruto, left foot, yellow."

"Ah... Aah.. Almost there. Done it, dattebayo!"

"Don't be so loud, Naruto!"

"Gomen, Sakura-chan!"

"Sakura, you get, uh, right foot, red."

"Arghh! Kakashi-sensei, couldn't you have spun something else?"

It was with great difficulty that Sakura managed to find a red circle to place her foot. Now, Sakura was facing up with her hands and feet spread out. Sasuke was kind of across Sakura, with his hand between hers. Naruto was arching over Sasuke's legs, with his foot next to Sakura's torso.

"Sasuke, aaahhh... yeah, left hand, blue."

With a grunt, Sasuke managed to place his hand on a blue spot. Now, his hands were on either side of Sakura, and he was sandwiched between Sakura and Naruto.

"Naruto, right hand, yellow."

Naruto twisted himself in mid-air, to place his hand on the nearest open yellow spot, which was unfortunately near Sasuke's elbow. While trying, he teetered a bit and lost his balance, jostling Sasuke and Sakura violently. Sakura landed flat on her back, with Sasuke almost toppling on top of her. With his reflexes, Sasuke broke his fall by spreading out his palms in front of him. The end result was Sakura lying on the mat, with Sasuke on top of her, supported by his hands on either side of her head, and one leg between Sakura's. Their faces were inches from each other, noses almost touching.

Colour rushed to Sasuke's face, coating his pale cheeks with a soft dusting of pink. He felt the back of his neck heat up. Sakura's face was darker than her hair. Both of them had wide eyes, staring at each other.

Naruto watched his friends almost turn to statues. He walked over to the Copy-Nin and whispered in his ear, "Hey, Kakashi-sensei, I think we're witnessing a miracle right now; an Uchiha, and _Sasuke_ at that, turning red."

Almost as if suddenly released from a spell, Sasuke got up and offered Sakura a hand. She took it, and picking herself up, she brushed herself off. With her face mirroring the same complexion as Sasuke, she said, "Kakashi-sensei, I forgot I needed to help Ino tonight. Gomen for leaving early. Ja ne!" And she shot out of the door before anyone could react.

Sasuke still stood in the same position, as if frozen. Naruto and Kakashi shared a glance, and with an evil glint in their eyes, they plastered on identical innocent expressions. "Oh well, even if Sakura had to leave, we can still continue the sleepover, right, Naruto? Sasuke?"

"Hai, sensei. We can still have fun, dattebayo!"

There wasn't even a 'Hn' from the Uchiha, who still looked like he hadn't got his bearings yet. Naruto hooked an arm round his shoulders and pulled him down on to the ground, forming a sort of triangle with Kakashi on the other side.

"So, Teme?"

"What now?"

"Why so grumpy? Sad that your little moment with 'Sakura-chan' got interrupted?", Naruto asked with a teasing glint.

Sasuke's cheeks flamed, and he almost lunged at Naruto. "Dobe! What the hell are you talking about? There was nothing going on with me and Sakura! And it was you who pushed me anyway!"

"Now, now, Sasuke. Calm down." Sasuke internally breathed a sigh of relief that atleast Kakashi had some common sense. But his relief disappeared when he heard his next words, "You don't need to get so defensive about your little crush on Sakura."

"Yeah, Teme. She likes you. She won't refuse if you ask her out. Wait... Is that it? Are you scared of asking her out?"

"I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH ON SAKURA!"

"Don't worry Sasuke, you can tell us. We'll put in a good word for you. I'm her sensei, I'll talk to her while training."

"I'll talk to her when we go for ramen, dattebayo."

"What part of 'I do not have a crush on Haruno Sakura' is unclear?"

"Teme, we know you don't like Haruno Sakura." Sasuke relaxed a bit; they were just kidding, thank Kami. "It's kinda obvious you'd prefer her as Uchiha Sakura."

"WHAT?!"

"Sasuke, you're a little young right now, to be honest. Marry her after you're 18. And you shouldn't start out like that."

"Take her out on a date first, Teme. Get Sakura-chan gifts, flowers, chocolates- that sort of thing."

"Buy her jewellery." Kakashi piped up.

"Teme, Start out with holding hands, then maybe an arm around her, hugging, then you can go ahead a little."

"Walks in the park."

"Training with her."

"Expensive romantic dinners."

"Throwing yourself in danger to protect her while on missions, girls like that sort of thing."

"Oh, and you're welcome to borrow my Icha Icha collection for advice." Kakashi said with his eye crinkle.

Sasuke almost smacked his head against the wall. Where the hell had he gotten himself?

"I do not have a crush on Sakura!"

"Tch, tch. And denial's a river in Egypt, Teme."

"Dobe," Sasuke seethed out. "One more word of this nonsense from you and you'll be experiencing what a kirin feels like."

"But, Sasuke, you have your second goal to complete, don't you?" Of course, Kakashi just had to ask that.

Before Sasuke could say anything, Naruto interrupted, " And you'd better work fast, Teme, before someone else takes Sakura-chan."

THAT got his attention. "What did you just say?"

"Haven't you noticed, Teme? Sakura-chan's fanclub is almost half as big as yours!"

"Careful, Sasuke, someone else might sweep her away." Kakashi said solemnly.

"Teme, Sakura-chan's good-looking, and charming. Don't you remember that time she dressed up for the festival?"

The sheer mention of that brought all the pinkness back to Sasuke's face. Sakura had actually put effort into dressing up, and the end result had been surprisingly good. A dark green, fitted dress that tied around her neck. It was made of a shimmery material and flattered her physique. Her hair had been styled into an elegant do, with small tendrils framing her face. She had looked beautiful, with her outfit complementing her exotic features.

Sasuke shook his head to clear it of these thoughts. "Hn, I'm going out. Help yourself to whatever's in the fridge. And don't mention all that nonsense." And with that, he strode out of the door, into the cool night air. Naruto and Kakashi were just teasing him, like always. No one else would dare make a move on Sakura. She had already said she loved HIM, hadn't she? She wouldn't accept anyone else, right?

It was then that a doubt crept into his mind. He tried imagining a time when Sakura wasn't in love with him. The result unsettled him more than it should have, because, a time without Sakura's love, was one he couldn't see.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Uchiha Mansion, Naruto and Kakashi gave each other a high-five. "Ya know, Kakashi-sensei, we are such awesome matchmakers."


	7. Crush (Part Two)

**A.N. Thank you all so much for the amazing response! I'm delighted that you like my work. I'll keep posting and hope that you like my work just as much. If you have any comments, I'll be happy to hear from you.**

**OnyxKatana**

* * *

SasuSaku Month 2014

Day 7 Prompt- Night Out

* * *

It had been four days since that catastrophic sleepover. Naruto and Kakashi hadn't mentioned one word of it; neither to Sasuke nor to Sakura. Life continued as normal. When Kiba and Lee came up with the idea of a get-together of the Konoha 12 and the Sand Siblings, Sasuke's immediate thought was a no. However, Kiba, Lee, Naruto and Kankurou wouldn't take no for an answer, and he was forcibly invited, more like threatened to come or else the consequences would be dire.

Now, as he sat towards the side in the club, he was seriously regretting his decision. Naruto and Kankurou were already beyond tipsy, and Temari was well on her way to becoming a second Tsunade. The Hyuuga prodigy and his girlfriend, that weapons mistress were busy keeping Rock Lee away from anything remotely alcoholic, because the last time Lee ingested alcohol, it took Gai, Kakashi, Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru and him to restrain Lee. Hinata was talking to Shino and turning increasingly pinker as Naruto grew steadily more affectionate. Right now, her face was bright red as Naruto had an arm around her shoulders.

Chouji was attacking the buffet, while Shikamaru continuously grumbled about the club being 'such a drag'. Kiba was on the floor, dancing away. Sasuke exhaled loudly. Him and Gaara, who had resolved their differences after the Chuunin exams, were sitting a little away from all the commotion, both preferring the quiet.

Naruto suddenly flopped down next to Sasuke, and thumped him on the back. "So Teme, enjoying the paaar-taayyy?"

"Hn."

"Eh, you're so proper. Come on, have a look around the club, find a girl you like, dance a little. Have fun, for Kami's sake!"

"Fine, fine. Just leave me alone."

When Naruto refused to leave, Sasuke glanced around the club, just to please him. "Hmm.. Let's see. Too blonde. Too slutty. Nope. Nuh uh. Not that one either. Wasn't she stalking me the other day? Isn't that Kurenai? No way. Not even if you paid me." Sasuke said dryly, "See, Dobe? There isn't any girl here that I'd dan..." His voice trailed off as the words died in his throat. "Who's that? I don't seem to recall seeing her before."

Naruto followed Sasuke's gaze to rest on a young girl, probably the same age as them. She was dancing in the middle of the dance floor. She was full of life, and was clearly enjoying herself. High, strapped sandals, that made her pale, smooth legs go on forever, toned thighs, flat stomach and an hourglass waist. She was wearing a sequinned silver thing that reached mid-thigh, and hugged her figure. It had a wide neckline, and the sleeves ended a little above her elbow. It was backless, but her back was covered by her long hair, falling in soft, pink waves. Suddenly, something caught Naruto's attention.

"Sasuke-teme, she has pink hair. Pink! That's Sakura-chan!"

Sasuke jerked. His eyes dilated and he took one good look at her. Sure enough, it was Sakura. But she looked so different! Her pale complexion matched her look perfectly. Her emerald green eyes were framed by thick black lashes, adding to their vibrance. A pale dusting of blush across her cheekbones and a shimmery silver eyeshadow brought out her exotic features. Her full lips were painted a glossy pink.

And the way she danced. Kami save him. Moving in time with the music, as if she were one with the rhythm itself. Every movement of hers enraptured him. She was so free. She radiated something so completely Sakura, that it overwhelmed his senses. She was only one among a sea of people, but to Sasuke, it seemed as if she was the only one there.

Suddenly, his view was blocked by spiky brown hair. Sasuke almost growled when he saw Kiba dancing with Sakura. How dare that mutt even think of stepping near her? Was that his hand on her back? It had better not be. When Kiba reached out to tuck a lock of hair that had fallen out behind Sakura's ear, Sasuke had had it.

He got up and stormed over to the two, his eyes almost swirling into the Sharingan. Catching Kiba by the scruff of his neck, Sasuke yanked him back, and turned him so that they were face to face. "If you so much as even think about Sakura again, rest assured that I'll use you for target practice. And just so you know, Uchiha Sasuke never misses." Sasuke hissed out and coupled it with his 'Uchiha glare' for good measure. Kiba scurried away.

"Sasuke-kun, what is the meaning of this?"

Sasuke turned around to find Sakura glaring up at him, with her hands on her hips. He couldn't help thinking that she looked so damn gorgeous. Her lips were pursed together, making them stick out in a pout.

"Hn. Nothing."

"I was having so much fun dancing with him. Now how am I going to find a partner?"

The next words that flowed out of Sasuke's mouth surprised even him. "Dance with me."

Sakura's mouth formed an 'o', but she recovered and gave him a dazzling smile. "Sure, Sasuke-kun."

* * *

And that's how Sasuke found himself dancing in a club with Haruno Sakura. And enjoying it, at that. After quite some time, when they were about to leave, Sasuke offered to walk Sakura home, saying that it was too late to be going alone. Despite all her protests, she agreed in the end. When they reached her house, Sasuke turned to go back home. "Wait, Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke turned. "Hai?"

Sakura twiddled her thumbs together. "Ano, I just wanted to say that, uh, it was really fun dancing with you, and um, thanks for walking me home." Sakura then took a deep breath and stepped towards him. "Good night, Sasuke-kun!" Standing on her toes, she kissed Sasuke's cheek, almost on the corner of his mouth. Then, with a squeak, she ran inside her house.

Sasuke was left standing on the road. He was taken by surprise. 'Sakura kissed my cheek.' His cheeks were slightly pink, and the back of his neck felt hot. 'But why am I making such a big deal out of it?' Sasuke set off down the road towards his house. It was then that he recalled the incidents of the sleepover. And his realization made him stop dead in the middle of the road.

'Could Naruto and Kakashi be right? Do I- Do I like Sakura?'

* * *

At the club, 'Kiba' walked up to Naruto, and with a salute said, "Mission: Make Uchiha Sasuke jealous accomplished." He high-fived Naruto, and disappeared into smoke. "Man, teme," Naruto laughed. "Who knew Sakura-chan could make you go so haywire that you can't tell the difference between Kiba and a kage bunshin using a henge?"


	8. Learning

SasuSaku Month 2014

Day 8 Prompt- The Student Becomes The Teacher

* * *

It was a peaceful morning in Konohagakure. At Training Ground Seven, however, it was far from peaceful. The ground was shattered. The trees were smoking and badly singed. Their trunks had burn marks and had many shuriken embedded in them. Kunai littered the ground, and wires crossed all around. In the middle of the ground, a pink-haired kunoichi stood with one hand outstretched, a pale green glow surrounding it. It was inches away from the throat of a tall, fair-skinned shinobi with dark, spiky hair. He stood straight, with a katana in his right hand. The blade was almost touching the throat of the young woman across him. Then, he smirked and lowered the blade. The woman mimicked his expression.

"Well fought, Sakura. But, I'm always going to have the advantage."

"Hey! Your katana's a lot longer than my chakra scalpel."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow as if to say, "Really?"

Sakura sighed, "It's not fair, Sasuke-kun." Her lower lip stuck out in a pout.

Sasuke hid a smile. Sakura just looked so damn adorable like that. "Look, Sakura. I'm more of a close-range fighter. My jutsus are mid range to slightly long range, but I still prefer hand-to-hand combat. Not to mention that I channel my Chidori through my katana. It's a deadly extension of my arm, and you've seen it."

"But, Sasuke-kun! My style is confrontational. I use chakra scalpels and break up the earth. What good are my blades if I can't get close to you? And eventually, I do rhun low on chakra, what with the amount of healing I do. Then, I need to rely on my comrades for defense."

Sasuke knew how much Sakura hated being weak and needing to be protected. She was an able kunoichi, who preferred to fight her own battles. He had a fleeting thought, which he was convinced he was going to regret later.

"All right. So, Sakura, what do you say I teach you how to use a sword? Not my Kusanagi, but a standard blade? That way, you won't be defenseless at close range even if you do run out of chakra."

Sakura's eyes lit up. "Really, Sasuke-kun?" She bounded over to him and gave him a tight squeeze. "Hai,hai." Sasuke choked out. "Now, stop cutting off my air supply."

When they got a sword, Sasuke said, "Right. Now, I'll go over the basic motions first. You watch them carefully and try to understand how they work."

With the blade in his right hand, Sasuke started an intricate dance of twirls and sweeps. His body seamlessly flowed from one position to another.

"The katana is an extremely sleek weapon. It's a cutting weapon more than a stabbing one."

Sakura, who was supposed to be watching the movements, was enchanted by the one who was moving. Never before had a weapon seemed so alluring to her. The katana truly was an extension of his arm, each movement so clear and careful. With the way his whole body shifted even for the tiniest of movements. His movements were so fluid and graceful, she could have mistaken him to be dancing, rather than showing her how to wield a sword.

"All right, there you have it. Now, copy my stance and then try to go over the motions yourself. I'll correct you."

Sakura was startled at his sudden voice. Nodinng, she picked up her blade and mimicked his stance. Sasuke sheathed his katana and walked up behind her. Putting his hands on hers, he adjusted her grip and position. Then, he moved her weapon upwards in a slicing motion, all the way above her shoulder. Twisting it, he moved it back down.

Sakura, meanwhile, turned pink at the close proximity. She could feel the heat radiating from Sasuke's body. His arms were pressed up against hers, and as he guided her through a few motions, she could feel his body shifting. Though the two were friends, and trained together, they had never been this close. She already loved Sasuke and was attracted to him. This proximity was making her senses go haywire.

Sasuke, completely unaware of what Sakura was thinking went on with his lecture. "You're supposed to slice more than chop, when using it. It's about the angle at which you slice. Also, never block using the blade; it tends to chip. Turn aside the blow instead." He kept on his demonstration simultaneously. "The strike starts from behind, and uses the tip of the blade, not the entire length. Try to maintain your speed throughout the strikes."

Sakura was trying her best to suppress her blush. However, Sasuke wasn't making it easy for her. She hated and loved the closeness simultaneously. Why couldn't he just ditch the lesson and kiss her already? It was then that she remembered something Ino had told her sometime ago. 'Sakura, you could always try convincing Sasuke. He won't be able to resist you.' With a devious smile, Sakura began to form a plan of action.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun. Let's have a practice spar so that I can figure out if I get the motions, alright?"

Sasuke 'Hn-ed' and took out his own katana. Sakura removed her red vest, underneath which she wore a black tank top. They took their positions and assumed identical stances. And then, the fight began. Sasuke kept his distance, letting Sakura attack. He effortlessly parried each of her strikes. "No, Sakura, SLICE. Don't stab." "The katana'll only get damaged if you try to block. Twist the opponent's blade."

After some time, Sakura was getting frustrated, and the smirk on Sasuke's face that was steadily getting wider only angered her more. Okay, it was time to give Uchiha Sasuke a lesson on just who he was dealing with.

She got back to the spar, and said, "Hey, let's make it a proper spar where anything goes. Loser takes the other to dinner."

"All right."

Sakura pulled on her gloves and adjusted her kunai pouch. "One, two, three. Go!"

Sasuke flitted through hand seals and blew out a number of fireballs, his Phoenix Flower Jutsu. Sakura dodged it and ran towards him. She broke up the earth, raising a lot of dust. Taking advantage of the cover, she created clones and hid around the area, sending them towards Sasuke. She herself took to the trees, and circled around to get behind Sasuke.

Sasuke used his katana to hold off the clone-Sakura's chakra scalpels. With him busy, she appeared behind him and held one of her hands near his throat, chakra coating the side of her palm. "Yielding, Sasuke-kun?", she purred out, stretching the 'kun'.

Sasuke gulped, more worried about Sakura's sudden attitude change rather than her hand at his throat. Why was she so, uh, affectionate in the middle of a spar? His panic only heightened when she trailed the fingers of her other hand lightly down his arm.

"What are you doing, Sakura?"

"Oh, nothing, Sasuke-kun. Nothing at all." Sakura said, looking straight at him with her big, doe-like eyes. Her free hand turned to his face and she stroked a nail along it, starting from his hairline, and dragging it down slowly to his chest. "Aw, Sasuke-kun, you're no fun. You still don't give up?" Her breath ghosted over his face.

Sasuke couldn't think straight with her close to him, and her hand caressing his face in an almost teasing manner. "Ah, what were we talking about, again?"

Sakura smiled inwardly, and continued her 'attack'. "You were helping me learn to use a katana, ne, Sasuke-kun?" She said each syllable of his name in a soft, but alluring voice. Her tone had changed from friendly to teasing to tempting, and her actions were following. The hand at his throat was long gone, and was now on his shoulder, while her other hand traced a line from his ear to his throat, and going to his collarbone. She softly bit her lip.

All common sense that Sasuke had was slowly dwindling. He couldn't think what prompted this sudden course of action from Sakura. Kami, with her doing what she was doing, he couldn't think at all.

Sakura had moulded her body to match Sasuke's position, centimetres away from his. He could feel the heat radiating off her skin. Sakura's hand that was on his collarbone went lower, lightly skimming over his arm and down to his katana. He didn't even realize when she had taken it from his grasp and put the blade in its scabbard.

"S-S-Sakura, what are you doing?"

"I'm just giving you a demonstration of my art in return for you showing me your art of using a blade."

"Oh, wha- what art would that, um, be?"

Sakura smiled coquettishly and then smirked, a positively evil smirk. "Ah, the art of seduction, Sasuke-kuuuunnnn." She dragged out the 'kun' in a sultry tone, accompanying it with the back of a nail being dragged down Sasuke's face. "Just learn."

Sasuke had no idea when Sakura had pushed him so he had his back against a tree. He couldn't tear himself away from her, and her behaviour wasn't making it any easier for him. His eyes were wide and he was almost slack-jawed.

Sakura then pressed herself up agianst Sasuke, both hands on his chest. She stood on her tiptoes and whispered in his ear, "Hope you enjoyed my demonstration. Oh, and I'll be waiting for you to pick me up for that dinner you're treating me to, for winning the spar. Ja ne, Sasuke-kun." She turned her head and kissed his cheek. Then, she stepped back and disappeared in a plethora of cherry blossoms, leaving a very stunned Uchiha staring at the blank space where she had just been.


	9. Unacknowledged

SasuSaku Month 2014

Day 9 Prompt- Bravery

* * *

_Bravery is ..._

* * *

She had never considered herself to be brave. Being on the same team as the Nine-Tails jinchuuriki, the last Uchiha and the Copy Ninja, she hadn't been memorable. She was a proficient medic, but it never held much significance when put next to the numerous deeds of her teammates.

For instance, she had been the first one of them to be able to hold her own against one of the deadliest Akatsuki, Akasuna no Sasori. With the help of the Elder Chiyo, she had been able to successfully incapacitate and kill him. She had found an antidote to his poisons, which were known to be the most complex and dangerous ones ever made. Sasori was a dangerous shinobi. He was the world's best puppeteer, and had revolutionised battle puppets. He was highly skilled at combat, and had excellent chakra control. Not to mention, his highly intellectual nature and manipulative skills only raised his ranking in bingo books. To take him down was no small feat, but it was lost among her teammates' work.

The Copy Ninja, the man who copied over a thousand jutsus, had taken on so many notable enemies that everyone had lost count. His skill with the Sharingan was widely known, and his Raikiri was renowned the world over. The Kyuubi was feared by everyone, and it's jinchuuriki was respected by the same. He had developed his skills and grown to be one of the most powerful shinobi in all the nations. Almost singlehandedly, he had brought down the Akatsuki, despite being their target. He had worked on the Rasengan, inventing the Rasenshuriken. The last member of their team was a prodigy, and was infamous due to his time with the Snake Sannin. His skill with the Kusanagi was unmatched, and his development of the Chidori, adapting it to many different techniques had furthered his skills. To defeat Orochimaru, the Sannin who struck fear into everyone's hearts, was commendable. He had defeated Deidara, who had been able to capture Sabaku no Gaara at one time.

It was no wonder that her deeds were suppressed unwittingly by her teammates prowess. They had never left her behind, but unknowingly made her feel so. To her, what her teammates did was bravery. They had come from a very disrupted life and had changed it to become exceptional. She, who came from a stable and happy family, hadn't really done anything notable. Why would she be considered brave?

* * *

Unknown to her, there was one person who had a different view. For him, bravery wasn't about becoming so damn well known that every bingo book in the world had your face plastered across it. Bravery came from the small things one did. They seemed insignificant to most, but to him, they were the true measure of someone's bravery. Bravery was what you were prepared to do for someone you cared about. According to him, true bravery would come out only when a loved one was in danger.

To him, he didn't consider himself to be really brave. Sure, he could face down endless enemies, but he wasn't brave. He wouldn't flinch even when faced with a rain of kunai, but he wasn't brave. He was a skilled killing machine, not brave. He may have been a survivor, but he was not brave.

To him, it was HER who had been brave. Despite being on the same team as three of the most feared shinobi in the world, she had kept up with them, never been left behind. She had trained under Tsunade, so that she could match them. Her superhuman strength, medic skills and chakra control made her a fearsome opponent in her own right.

In their Chuunin exams, when both her teammamtes had been unconscious, she had tended to them and guarded them with her life. When her teammate, whom she loved dearly, had left the village, she had begged and pleaded with him to stay. When he left anyway, leaving her on the bench with a shattered heart, she had resolved to become stronger, so that she wouldn't have to watch from the sidelines next time. When she thought it was needed, she had been prepared to be the one to bear the guilt of killing him. If this wasn't bravery, what was?

* * *

To Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura had always been the bravest person he ever knew. She had seen him at his best and his worst, and his worst had been really bad. Yet, she had continued to love him with all her heart. She had had confidence in him when he had no confidence in himself.

* * *

_...unconditional love. _


	10. Hotheaded Uchihas

SasuSaku Month 2014

Day 10 Prompt- Impulsive

* * *

Shino sat at the table with Sakura and Sasuke sitting across from him. His arms were folded. "I don't know how exactly to say this, but, Kasumi is, well, too impulsive. She is a very skilled girl, but she doesn't think twice before acting. And, she seems to be rather fond of practical jokes. Sure, she can hold her own against any of the genin, and even some of the chuunin, but I'm worried that in a real fight, someone with a sharp mind will manipulate her and make her act the way they want." Taking a deep breath, he continued, "As her jounin teacher, I can tell that she has potential. She's almost as skilled as you were, Sasuke, as a genin, maybe even more. I just thought that you two should know."

Sakura nodded, and said, "Arigato, Shino. Kasumi's really lucky to have you as her sensei. We understand your concern. I'll have a talk with her."

"Well, I'll be on my way now. Ja ne." And with that, Shino went out and back to his work. Sakura closed the door, and turned back to Sasuke, who was standing behind her. Leaning against the wall, she looked up at him and asked, "So, what do you think?"

"I think I agree with Shino. For one, his perception is very good and he is her sensei, after all. Kasumi has always been hyperactive., with a penchant for tricks. She prefers to do things on her own and based on her intuition. That's good, but she needs to be a little controlled, atleast on missions. It's not the way of the Uchiha." Sasuke said thoughtfully.

Sakura's eyes flared. "So, you're saying it's my fault that she's impulsive? You Uchihas aren't all that perfect either!"

Sasuke held up his hands in a gesture of surrender. "Whoa, I never said that it's your fault."

"Yes, you did. Even if you didn't say so, you meant it."

"Sakura, I didn't mean anything of the sort." Sasuke said in a hope to placate his wife.

"You think that she's impulsive because of her Haruno genes, don't you? Well, you, _Uchiha-sama_, are just as impulsive."

"I don't think being a Haruno has anything to do with being impulsive."

"So, you think that I'm not impulsive at all?"

"Well, not exactly,bu-"

"See? See? You do think so!"

"Sakura," Sasuke said, exasperated. "Don't put words in my mouth."

"Well, Sasuke, who was it who intercepted Haku's attack on Naruto in Kirigakure? That wasn't impulsive, Mr. My-Body-Moved-On-It's-Own?"

"That was ages ago! And if I remember clearly, I wasn't the one who attacked my teammate, who left to train with a freaking Sannin, the first time I saw them after three years!"

"Oh, come on! You'd drawn your katana to kill Naruto!"

"How would you know if I'd have killed him or not? And even if I was going to kill him, you think punching me would've been a good idea?"

"I could've broken your pretty little jaw with one hit. And I wasn't the one who kept jumping to protect my teammate whenever any enemy ninja was around!"

Sasuke's ears turned red. "He-Hey, I was just looking out for you!"

Sakura narrowed her eyes. "Right, and who were you protecting when you just left Konohagakure on a sudden whim to train with that creep?"

"You know I needed to accomplish my goal!"

"And it was because of that same goal that you went so crazy that you killed Orochimaru, resurrected him, tried to kill us on so many occasions, joined Akatsuki, betrayed Madara, and then helped Naruto end the War?"

"Sakura!" Sasuke said, flabbergasted as to how this was related to Kasumi being impulsive.

"Don't 'Sakura' me! It's all thanks to you that Kasumi's so impulsive."

Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose. "Okay, fine. Since you're so convinced that I'm the impulsive one, you won't mind if I live up to it and do something on impulse right now."

And Sasuke leaned down and kissed Sakura, even if just to quieten her. His hands were on either side of her, trapping her between him and the wall. Sakura was surprised, but after a moment, responded. It wqs then that Sasuke pulled back, and with a thoughtful expression, said, "Hey, Sakura. Come to think of it, hasn't Kasumi been hanging around Naruto too much lately?"

As the question sank in, the two Uchihas realized just who was responsible for their daughter being, well, so Naruto-ish. "Dobe." "Naruto." Sasuke said it like an explanation; Sakura said it like a death threat.

* * *

Somewhere in Konoha, Uzumaki Naruto sneezed.

"Hey, Uncle Naruto. Are you catching a cold?", Uchiha Kasumi asked him.

"Iie, Kasumi-chan. I guess someone might be talking about me. After all, your Uncle Naruto is quite famous, dattebayo!" Naruto said cheerily, blissfully unaware of what his teammates were thinking about him at that very moment.


	11. Wishing for Stars

SasuSaku Month 2014

Day 11 Prompt - A Night With No Stars

* * *

Two teens were lying down on a blanket, looking up at the dark sky. Sakura had wanted to go star-watching, so Sasuke had taken her for a picnic at the top of Hokage Mountain. After talking for ages, Sasuke had lain down with one hand under his head. Sakura was using the same arm as a pillow and lying next to him. She was animatedly describing something to him, and Sasuke was listening to her with his eyes closed.

Suddenly, the weight on his arm lifted, and he got a punch to the chest. "Sasuke-kun! You weren't listening to me!"

"Sakura, I've been listening to every single word you've said about Shikamaru forgetting his date with Ino."

"No, you weren't. You were sleeping."

" 'Ne, Sasuke-kun! Don't you think that was incredibly stupid of Shikamaru to forget?' Wasn't that your last sentence?"

Sakura glared at him. "Don't be so sarcastic. Arghh, I can't wait! When will the clouds clear?"

"And how, do you presume,that I am supposed to know that?"

"But I wanted to see the stars tonight."

"I'll bring you again sometime."

"But Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke sighed and wondered why the sky had to be cloudy that day of all the days. He looked around for inspiration, but found nothing. As he thought of something to distract the pinkette, his prayers were answered by the pinkette herself.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun! Look at this!"

Sasuke rolled over and pushed himself up. He walked over to the pinkette who was crouching on the ground some way off. He knelt down next to her, and tried to figure out what had her so interested and excited. Finding nothing, he asked, "What happened?"

"Look at it, I've never seen anything like it before."

He followed her jade wonder-filled gaze to a small clump of plants, with feathery tops. With an incredulous exxpression, he said, "You mean the dandelions?"

"Those are dandelions?"

Sasuke couldn't believe this. "Haven't you seen them before?" He asked softly.

"No, Sasuke-kun. They're so tiny."

Sasuke's lips were twitching. Then, he had an idea. "So, you've never made a wish?"

"A wish? What are you talking about?"

Sasuke smirked. He plucked a dandelion and held it between his thumb and index finger. "You hold a dandelion like this, make a wish, and then blow the seeds away." He closed his eyes for a few moments, and then, raising the plant, blew out, making all the seeds float off.

Sakura's eyes were wide with wonder. "I never knew that. My turn!" And she repeated the same sequence as Sasuke, blowing away more seeds. Sasuke watched her with a soft gaze and the traces of a smile.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun, what did you wish for?"

"I didn't. I just did it to show you."

"Oh... Well, I wished that the sky clears up soon so that we can see the stars."

"Hn."

"But, are you sure you didn't wish for anything?"

"No, I didn't."

"Does Sasuke-kun think Sakura's wish was a good wish?"

Sasuke couldn't understand for his life, how this ultra-smart girl could ask the silliest but cutest questions. "Well, I think we need to keep you away from dandelions if it makes you talk in third person. And, I don't really know."

"But, don't you want to see the stars?"

"I don't really know, Sakura."

"But why, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke looked up at her innocent face, with her bright green eyes sparkling with excitement. To him, all the stars paled in comparison to the light she radiated, and the sun couldn't keep up with her warmth. Her eyes, the gates to her soul, sparkled more than a thousand stars.

"I have all the stars I want right here with me."


	12. Say WHAT!

SasuSaku Month 2014

Day 12 Prompt- Silver Lining

* * *

After the War, Sasuke had returned to Konoha and was let off with only three months probation. The people who wanted to make his life hell were overruled by the masses who felt he had redeemed himself along the way and especially in the war. His little psychotic episode after Itachi's death was forgiven and forgotten. Team Taka had taken refuge in Konoha.

* * *

Suigetsu had been bored and aimlessly walking about Konoha. He decided to go to Konoha Hospital to pick up Karin, because her shift ended in about fifteen minutes. As the two were crossing the corridor to go to the waiting room, they could hear conversation from all sides. Suddenly, they recognized the voice of their ex-teammate, Sasuke, from among the clamour. Their curiosity aroused, they paused to pay attention as to why the great Uchiha Sasuke was in hospital, and talking to head medic Haruno Sakura in private, no less. Him and Karin stood there, with their ears to the wall. They could hear broken conversation.

"Well, Sakura, there you have it."

"Are you sure about this, Sasuke-kun?"

"Is ... sure about what I'm feeling?"

"Sasuke-kun, this is serious!"

"I know that, Sakura."

* * *

"What could be so serious about Sasuke's feelings that he's talking to Pinky? Is he going to confess?" Karin hissed out.

"I don't know, so shut up and listen." Suigetsu said.

* * *

"Okay, ...answer a few questions. Honestly, okay?"

"Hn."

"Fine, when did ... first realize ...?"

"Today, ... training at the grounds."

"Who was with you ...?"

"It was Naruto. He... only one... me..."

* * *

Suigetsu furrowed his eyebrows. What the heck was going on?

* * *

"I cannot believe this. This is... true. Of all the people ... it ... be Naruto. Um, what did you feel?"

"A slight... flutter. And... realization."

"A flutter... Was... sort of tingling... ?"

"Yeah..."

* * *

'Flutter? Tingling? What is going on?' Karin thought.

* * *

"And how ...times ... did this 'tingling' ... ?"

"Too many ... fighting Naruto."

"I always thought you and Naruto... together."

* * *

Karin's mouth formed an 'o'. Naruto and Sasuke were together?

* * *

"That Dobe is , sadly, my best friend."

"...looks like ... a lot closer ..."

"I have to meet Naruto..."

"Naruto? What for?"

"That excessive tingling... distracted.. lost the spar..."

* * *

Suigetsu's eyes widened. There was no way that this was really happening. The great Uchiha Sasuke was gay? And for NARUTO, no less! He'd basically admitted it! Serious feelings, tingles and flutters in his heart, hanging around with Naruto all the time, and even sadness that Naruto considered him a best friend! Of course, Sasuke totally felt friendzoned. Even Sakura thought that those two were together, and she was the closest to them.

One look at Karin told him that she had deduced the same thing as him. She swayed slightly, and collapsed in her boyfriend's arms. "Oh, Sui, it makes so much sense. That's why Sasuke always ignored me. He was secretly in love with Naruto." Suigetsu comfortingly patted her back.

Ino came by and saw Suigetsu holding Karin up. "Hey, Karin, you okay?"

"Just got some shocking news, that's all."

"What happened?"

"I finally understood why Sasuke never went out with anyone, despite having girls throwing themselves at him."

Ino's eyes lit up. The one great mystery of the universe had been solved? "Spill, Karin."

"The truth is, Ino, Sasuke is in love with Naruto."

Ino's eyes widened. "THERE'S NO WAY SASUKE CAN BE GAY FOR NARUTO?!" And then, she slapped her hand over her mouth, but the damage had been done. Her yell had been heard by the entire corridor, and to her shock, a door opened, and out walked the Uzumaki himself.

"Say WHAT? Ino, please tell me that's not true."

"Sorry, Naruto."

And Naruto turned and shot off to Sakura's room. Flinging open the door, he yelled, "Teme, that's so uncool! You could've told me you had a crush on me, but being in love with me AND perving on me all these years?! That's plain creepy, dattebayo! And how could you not tell me you were gay?"

He finished his rant and was met with the sight of Sakura sitting on Sasuke's lap, with her hand on his shoulders and the other cupping his cheek. Sasuke was lightly holding her. Her face was really close to Sasuke's. Both had identical shocked expressions. Naruto gulped when he saw that Sasuke's eye was twitching.

"What did you just say, Dobe?" Sasuke ground out in a dark tone.

"Ah, well, I just, um, heard you were really happy?"

"Dobe, just tell the truth already before I can't hold Sakura back, and I'm sure she's no more pleased with you than I am."

"Iheardarumourthatyouweregayandinlovewithme!"

Sakura blinked. "Wow, Sasuke-kun. I wonder how that happened."

"What are you doing here anyway, Teme?"

"Today, while training with you, I think I overused my Sharingan, because it kept twitching and tingling. It was thanks to that that I lost the spar, and when it hurt suddenly, I walked into that tree, which was so hilarious to you. So, I came here to get it looked at by Sakura, which was what she was doing before you walked in and started yelling about me being... ughh! How, in Kami's name did you come to that conclusion anyway? Did all your brain cells stop working?"

"Somebody said that... Hey, Suigetsu! Do you know who started that rumour?"

"N-N-No! Wh-Why would I know? I wouldn't know who was listening to your and Sakura's conversation and becuse they couldn't hear the complete thing, they filled in the gaps themslves! He he.." And he turned around and ran out at top speed, with Karin behind him.

Sasuke had one eyebrow raised and was incredulously wondering if everyone had gone crazy. Naruto turned around and walked out. "Hey teme, you've still got to treat me to ramen!"

Sakura looked at Sasuke with a sly smirk. "So, Sasuke-kun, I never knew you were so attracted to Naruto."

Sasuke playfully growled at her. "You know better than that, Sakura. After all, weren't you just taking a thorough examination of me?"

Sakura blushed a few shades of red at the thoughts of her 'examination'. Oh, did she examine Sasuke's kissing skills.

"But now, thanks to Dobe, the entire village might be thinking I'm... I'm..!"

"Hey, look at the silver lining, Sasuke-kun. Atleast it gets all your fangirls off your case."

"No, it doesn't. There's still one girl whom I'll never get off my case."

"Who are you talking about? All of your fangirls will leave you in peace."

Sasuke had a gleam in his eyes as he leaned towards Sakura. With his lips next to her ear, he breathed out,

"Ah, that's true. But I really hope that a particular pink-haired, ex-fangirl of mine won't leave me alone."

And with a devilishly handsome smirk playing on his lips, Uchiha Sasuke sauntered out of there, with his hands in his pockets, leaving behind a madly blushing Haruno Sakura.

* * *

A.N. This is how the actual conversation between Sasuke and Sakura went about Sasuke's Sharingan.

"Well, Sakura, there you have it."

"Are you sure about this, Sasuke-kun?"

"Is it that hard to be sure about what I'm feeling?"

"Sasuke-kun, this is serious!"

"I know that, Sakura."

"Okay, now just answer a few questions. Honestly, okay?"

"Hn."

"Fine, when did you first realize this fact?"

"Today, when I was training at the grounds."

"Oh, yeah," Sakura muttered. "It's not like you do much stuff anyway these days."

"Hn."

"Yeah, yeah. And who was with you at the time?"

"It was Naruto. He was the only one who saw me walk into a tree."

"Oh, I cannot believe this. This is too good to be true. Of all the people in the world, it had to be Naruto. Um, what did you feel?"

"A slight, uh, flutter, I guess? And then, well, realization."

"A flutter. Hmm. Was there some sort of tingling or something?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"And how many times did this 'tingling' happen?"

"Too many times while I was fighting Naruto."

"You know, I always thought you and Naruto spent too much time together."

"That Dobe is , sadly, my best friend."

"Sometimes, it looks like you two are a lot closer to mortal enemies."

"Hn. Say, I'll see you later. I've got to meet Naruto at Ichiraku."

"Naruto? What for?"

"Thanks to that excessive tingling, I got slightly distracted and lost the spar."

"Ahh, I can understand. Just let me check that once."


	13. Drowning In Your Love, Literally

SasuSaku Month 2014

Day 13 Prompt- Drowning

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura had been returning from a mission to Kirigakure. After averting a major crisis involving some rogue-nin in the Village of the Bloody Mist, they were tired and just wanted to go home already. Sadly, fortune had no such plans.

"What do you mean, the boats aren't active?"

"Haruno-san, the rogue-nin sabotaged all my boats. It'll take atleast a week to repair them."

"Well, what do we do about that? We need to get back quickly! We can't wait a week!"

"My brother lives across that hill, over there. He might be able to help you."

"Arigato."

Sasuke looked at the hill, and realized that crossing it would take a long time. "Sakura, how much chakra do you have left?"

"Almost nothing. Why?"

"I was thinking, instead of going all the way over the hill, it would be quicker to just walk across the sea for a short stretch, reach the place and get a boat from there."

"That's a great idea, but the only problem is that I have no chakra left!"

"Hn. The healing jutsu took up most of it, and the fight exhausted the rest. I still have a fair amount left."

Sakura had a positively evil smile on her face. "That's great news, Sasuke-kun! Then, we're going by the water route."

"And how are you planning to do that with no chakra?"

"I don't have chakra, but you do. So, you're going to be my ride." And she jumped on Sasuke's back, clasping her arms around him. Sasuke instinctively held her legs. With a grunt due to the sudden weight, he adjusted her and muttered, "The things I do for Team Seven. Abuse, I tell you, utter abuse."

He started across the water, keeping a firm hold on his 'passenger'. "Ne, Sasuke-kun, how do you keep such a level head in a fight? You're not affected by almost anything."

"Because, in a fight, I work almost mechanically. But, when you are thrown into the mix, that's when your absolutely rampant emotions start making the fight into 'Keep checking that my insane girlfriend hasn't got herself killed'. "

Sakura glowered at him. "I'm not that stupid."

"I never said you were. Your emotions are rather... intense, that's all."

"You're an idiot."

"No, that's Naruto you're talking about."

"Stop being so damn right all the time!"

"Hn."

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Aa?"

"Do you hate me?"

"What sort of an incredibly stupid question is that, Sakura?"

"So you don't hate me?" Her eyes were wide and teary, and her lower lip was stuck out in a pout.

"Sakura."

"Hai?"

"You're being stupid."

(Five minutes later)

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hai?"

"I'm bored."

"Well, don't be bored. We've still got over half the distance to cover."

(Ten more minutes later)

"Sasuke-kun?"

"No, Sakura, we aren't there yet."

Sakura glared at him. He was treating her like a kid. Suddenly, the second evil idea of the day came into her mind. She sent a little chakra to all parts of her, and then crooned softly, "Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke was getting frustrated by now. He turned around to look at her. "Wha-" He was cut off by a pair of soft lips covering his own. Sasuke was so surprised that he forgot to channel chakra to his feet, and promptly went under water. He had dropped Sakura, who was conveniently standing on the surface of the water, smirking down at him, as he surfaced, spluttering.

"What, in the name of Kami, was that?"

"What was what, Sasuke-kun?"

"You minx. You planned that, didn't you?"

"Yup." She said, popping the 'p'.

"Well, so you wouldn't mind if I did this." And Sasuke gave Sakura's ankle one sharp tug, causing her to come crashing down right next to him. As she spit water out of her mouth, she was met with the sight of her boyfriend grinning at her. His spiky hair was soaked and the spikes were weighted down with water, and his bangs stuck to the sides of his face, falling over his forehead. He pulled himself up, and offered a hand to Sakura.

She took it, and Sasuke hoisted her up on his back again. "Now, shall we go, or do you want me to fall sick from nearly drowning in the middle of the sea?"

"Baka, you didn't drown, you just got soaked. And I got soaked too, thanks to you. And anyway, what possessed you to stop your chakra flow?"

Sasuke blinked. "I, uh, thought it was genjutsu."

"You and I both know that that's a lie. Your genjutsu is one of the most powerful ones, and you can't be taken in by some silly rogue-nin's genjutsu."

"Okay, okay! I was just so surprised that you kissed me that I completely forgot that we were on water!"

Sakura grinned. "Just wait till Naruto hears about this. Who knew that the great Uchiha Sasuke could be such a klutz?"


	14. Undeserving

SasuSaku Month 2014

Day 14 Prompt- His Side Of The Story

* * *

After all that had happened, what I least expected was to be forgiven. How I found myself in Konoha, I had no idea. But to be let off with only a few months' probation and a slap on the wrist was beyond my wildest dreams. How it happened, I wasn't sure, but I had a suspicion that my teammates might have had something to do with my lenient treatment.

It certainly felt odd for the first few weeks, getting glares and smiles from the villagers, getting used to Naruto's hyperactive behaviour, a regularly drunk Tsunade and so much more. But the thing I avoided like the plague was my other teammate, Haruno Sakura. It wasn't like I hated her. In fact, I was convinced that she hated me after all he had done. So, for once in my damned life, I was doing a good deed and keeping out of Sakura's way, so that she wouldn't ever have to face me.

* * *

"Uchiha, you are officially off probation now. And I'm assigning you a mission. And because everyone is so pleased with your compliance, we let you pick the rank. "

Immediately, I said, "A-Rank."

"I have one, but it involves only 25% chance of survival."

"Then, I would like to request that one."

"All right."

And that started the chain of me taking on the deadliest and most fatal missions possible. It was as if I almost hoped I would die in one of them. However, being the exceptional shinobi I was, I completed each of them. Soon, I was promoted to chuunin, then jounin, and very soon, made ANBU along with Naruto, even though their skills were beyond Kage-level. Through all this, I still managed to avoid Sakura, or limit our interaction to a few words.

* * *

Even though I would never admit it if anyone asked, I had always had a soft spot for Team Seven's pinkette. Though I considered her to be slightly superficial and weak in their genin days, I had always cared, however little it may be. It had hurt me, the night I left, to see her pour her heart out to me, tears running down her cheeks. I had knocked her out, but with an "Arigato." A thank you for loving me, for caring for me. A thank you for giving me plentifully something I was incapable of returning to her.

I had been impressed by how much she had improved over the years. She had gone from being a weak, scared, little girl to a confident, powerful, mature young woman. Her abilities had earned her my respect, even if I never showed it. I had grown to care deeply for the girl who loved me once upon a time.

* * *

I had been walking down the streets of Konoha aimlessly one afternoon. A voice shattered my reverie.

"Sasuke-kun! Wait!"

I stiffened. Oh, I knew that voice. It belonged to the one person I had tried to stay away from. I turned around to face Haruno Sakura. She had matured over the years. Her face was more angular, and her body had developed and was muscled and toned. Her hair had grown longer and was just past her shoulders. She had on her usual uniform with a medic's coat over it.

"I haven't seen you at all since you returned, and it's been almost six months! How are you?"

"I was busy with missions. I'm fine, just didn't get time off from training. How are you, Sakura-san?" The name felt so different on my tongue.

"I'm good. Hey, what do you say we catch up at Ichiraku's?"

I was surprised, but hid it well. I couldn't fathom why the girl wanted to even look at my face, let alone 'catch up'. However, I nodded and followed her to the restaurant.

"Two miso ramens, please."

We sat down and faced each other. I was surprised that she still remembered that miso was my preference as far as ramen was concerned. I felt Sakura's hand over my own.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Hn."

"I know you're not that okay, ever. You wouldn't be you if you were." She gave me a soft smile.

"I'm perfectly all right, Sakura-san."

"That's enough with the -san. We're teammates and on first-name basis."

"Alright, Sakura."

"Better. So, what've you been up to?"

"I already told you. Missions and training. That's all I've been doing since I came back."

"I know that. I was talking about the indirect suicide plans."

I stiffened. How the heck had she guessed my true motive? I remained silent.

"Sasuke-kun, I am a medic. One, I did go over your mission records while filing them, and two, I know you. It's kinda obvious to me that you're not taking on all above B-ranks just for the thrill."

"You might not be correct."

"Yep, might not. But, I know I am. So, as your teammate, I'd just give you a bit of advice; live. You still have one goal to complete, ne?"

Before I could reply, a woman came rushing. "Sakura-san! Sakura-san! Tsunade-sama needs you for an emergency in the hospital."

"Gomen, Sasuke-kun. I'll meet you later. Ja ne!" Sakura poofed away.

I walked out of the stall, and began making my way home. How had Sakura known my motives? Why did she still care? Why couldn't she leave me alone to rot in hell like I deserved to?

* * *

These chance meetings had continued. It would be lying to say that I never looked a tiny bit forward to them. Those ten-minute discussions with her, or those five-second 'Hello's, I took whatever I got, because hoping for more was something I wasn't entitled to do. Slowly, Sakura had begun to worm her way back. My caring about her had intensfied. 'Caring deeply' was too little to describe how I felt. She breathed colour into my black and white world for the few moments she was around. She was a constant, in my ever-changing dreams.

I actually wanted to be around her. She changed my life. Being around her made me feel different, content. I wanted to look at her, hold her, hug her, and though I knew it was never going to happen, kiss her. I wanted her. But, I restrained myself with my iron will, because I knew she had her own life, and I played no part in it, except for 'crazy teammate who deserted the village, returned and had a suicide plan.' Haruno Sakura was never mine.

* * *

I limped home after a mission gone wrong. The rogue-nin I was supposed to be investigating had turned out to be a group. Normally, this wouldn't have been a problem for Me, but when their allies had joined, I had been outnumbered fifty to one. One of them had slashed my right forearm badly, and I could not use Kusanagi as efficiently. I completed my mission successfully, but had one badly injured arm, numerous cuts and gashes all over, a singed shoulder from when a fireball nearly missed me, a dislocated ankle and was completely drenched thanks to the rain on the way. Opening the door, I pulled myself to the medicine cabinet, and yanked out bandages and various ointments. Then, I sat down on the edge of the bathtub, and began to clean my wounds, wincing as I did so.

Somebody knocked on the door. "Come in. It's open." I yelled from inside. I heard footsteps and then a face peeked around the bathroom door. The woman's green eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"Kami, Sasuke-kun, what the hell did you do to yourself?"

"Ah, Sakura. It's nothing, just a mission gone askew."

"Gone askew, my foot. You look like you just fought thirty shinobi at once."

I mumbled something. "What did you say?"

"It was actually fifty."

"That's not the point, you crazy man! Now move over and let me deal with this."

Sakura was in medic-mode and moved her glowing hands over me once, grasping the extent of my injuries. She kneeled down in front of me and began healing me. As her calming chakra invaded my system, I felt better. I felt a jolt of pain when she set my ankle, but it disappeared as soon as it came. After some time, Sakura stood up and pushing hair out of her eyes, she said, "Well, you're all done."

"Arigato, Sakura." For a second, I flashed back to the first time I said those very words.

"It's okay, Sasuke-kun. But next time, you almost get yourself killed, give me a heads-up."

Sakura swayed unsteadily, and I caught her. She passed out. "Exhausting your chakra just to heal me? Stupid of you, Sakura. I don't deserve any of this. Why can't you see that?"

Sakura mumbled something unintelligible, but I couldn't understand. Picking her up, I took her to my bedroom, and lay her down on the bed. I pulled the covers over her, and went to the living room, to sleep on the couch.

* * *

It was on one of her visits, that I lost control. I couldn't, just couldn't hold out any longer. The intensity with which I was attracted to her was too much. I couldn't say I loved her, because I had no right to do so. I pinned her against the wall, and claimed her lips with mine. The feeling washed over me, leaving me wanting more, but I knew I had already overstepped all boundaries. I was about to pull away when a soft hand entangled itself in my raven hair, pulling me towards her. She kissed me back with an increased intensity. I was so surprised that I pulled back, and looked at her.

"Sasuke-kun, what happened?"

"You kissed me back. That wasn't supposed to happen."

"Why did you-?"

"I couldn't hold out any longer. I couldn't avoid you any longer. I care too deeply for you than I deserve to. I just-"

I was silenced by a finger on my lips. "Shush. I was asking you why you pulled back."

"I-I shouldn't have done that. I needed to feel you just once, and then, I was going to leave forever, and never come near your life again. It's the least I can do for you after completely destroying it." I made to pull back, but was held in place by two hands on my shoulders, which were exerting chakra-enhanced strength.

"Sasuke-kun."

"Hn?"

"You're an idiot."

That was unexpected. I looked up from my feet to Sakura's face. Her eyes were shining. "How could you even think of that?"

"I know I shouldn't have just kissed you like that, but-"

"No, you baka. How could you even think of leaving forever after telling me you love me back?"

Something struck in my mind. 'Back? Whatever does she mean, back?' Then, it hit me.

"You love me?", I asked, totally disbelieving.

"I thought we made that clear when you left Konoha. Was 'I love you with all my heart' that difficult to understand?"

"But that was then. Before Orochimaru and Itachi's death and trying to kill you and destroy Konoha."

"Yes, but I still love you, Sasuke-kun. I never stopped."

"But, why?"

"Okay, why do you love me, Sasuke-kun?"

"I... I... I don't know. You're you, maybe that's why. I just do. More than I should."

"Well, that's your answer right there. Love wouldn't be love if it made sense."

I blinked, stunned for a moment. Then, I smiled. "In that case, I guess I have a lot of catching up to do." And with that, I captured her petal-soft lips again. I held her by the waist while her hands were on my collarbone.

* * *

It was in this same position that I found myself four years later, the kiss cementing my promise to always stay by her side, until the end of time.


	15. Unaware

SasuSaku Month 2014

Day 15 Prompt- Her Side Of The Story

* * *

It was as if my wildest dreams came true when, after the war, Sasuke-kun agreed to come back home. Me and Naruto did everything in our power to convince the village that Sasuke wasn't a threat. It was endless arguing with the Council, and preparing a case saying that there was no danger of Sasuke betraying the village. He was let off with four months' probation, after me and Naruto vouched for him.

I knew it would be odd for him, meeting people in the village who detested him, and people who admired him for his courage. But he was Sasuke-kun, so I knew he wouldn't let it affect him. He had never let it before. The only thing I found odd was that I hadn't seen him at all since he returned. Then again, why would he want to see me? I was just an annoying reminder of the past he had left way behind. He probably hated me, as he had always done.

* * *

The door to the Hokage's office closed just as I landed on the rooftop near the window. "Tsunade-shishou."

"Ah, Sakura. Your teammate just walked out."

"But, I just saw Naruto down the-" My eyes widened. "Sasuke-kun?"

"Hai, he just received his mission. A-Rank. He's become very dilligent, taking mission after mission. And his past five missions have all been B-Rank or above."

"Shishou, do you mind if I go over his medical records? I wanted to confirm something."

"Yes, you may."

One look at his medical records and mission records confirmed my fears. All of his missions had a less than 25% survival rate. Sasuke-kun was slowly going on a suicidal streak. His medical records showed injuries, but none of them really life threatening. The number of injuries, however, was astounding. Something needed to be done.

* * *

I never understood why I still loved Sasuke-kun. Any other girl would have had the common sense to stay away from him; he was nothing but bad news. He was arrogant, cold and silent and the astonishing number of fiascos in his life hadn't helped in the least. He had always hated me. In our genin days, he barely tolerated me. The night of his leaving, he had merely called me 'annoying' and knocked me out with a cryptic "Arigato" after my confession.

His leaving had been both the igniter and the catalyst of my training to become stronger. He was my inspiration, and he was my objective. I had spread my wings and taken flight, but I was a tiny dove who was beneath the consideration of the powerful, majestic hawk that soared high above me. My abilities had made me renowned in the ninja world, but they never earned me Sasuke-kun's acceptance.

* * *

One day, while walking around Konoha, I saw something I hadn't expected. A few shops away from me stood a tall, pale man. His ebony hair that stuck up at the back was one I'd recognize anywhere.

"Sasuke-kun! Wait!"

He stopped and turned. My breath caught for a moment. He had changed, and yet was the same Sasuke-kun I remembered. His bangs were slightly shorter and his dark eyes were no longer as cold. His features, however, were unchanged, his face thinning out a little. He was dressed in the outfit he had been wearing since before the War. However, he had got rid of the rope belt and the blue sash. He had become even taller, towering over me by atleast four inches. And his hair still defied gravity.

"I haven't seen you at all since you returned, and it's been almost six months! How are you?"

"I was busy with missions. I'm fine, just didn't get time off from training. How are you, Sakura-san?"

Sakura-san? He never attached any honorific to my name before. I decided to take the first step to try to repair our friendship, or whatever it was.

"I'm good. Hey, what do you say we catch up at Ichiraku's?"

His eyes momentarily widened, and then, to my surprise, he nodded, and followed me to the restaurant. Walking inside, I waved to Teuchi-san and went to the counter.

"Two miso ramens, please."

It was what we always had while Naruto gorged himself silly on bowls and bowls of all sorts of ramen. Sasuke-kun was deep in thought as we sat down. I reached out and covered his hand with my own.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Hn."

I softly smiled at him, recalling how he would always 'hn' and never really give a concrete answer. "I know you're not that okay, ever. You wouldn't be you if you were."

"I'm perfectly all right, Sakura-san."

It felt odd, hearing him say that. 'San' was too formal, and somehow, Sasuke-kun saying 'chan' was too unbelievable to be true. "That's enough with the -san. We're teammates and on first-name basis."

"Alright, Sakura."

"Better. So, what've you been up to?"

"I already told you. Missions and training. That's all I've been doing since I came back."

He normally told the truth, but never the complete truth if it benefitted him. And not revealing his feelings had always benefitted him. It was no wonder to me that he gave the answer he did. I looked straight at him. Taking a deep breath, I said, "I know that. I was talking about the indirect suicide plans."

I saw Sasuke-kun tense. I had a suspicion that he had got another one of his ideas that he wasn't worthy of living or something like that. Who in their right mind took on endless missions that pretty much guarantee death? Sasuke-kun, that's who. Being on the same team as him helped me read a lot into his behaviour.

"Sasuke-kun, I am a medic. One, I did go over your mission records while filing them, and two, I know you. It's kinda obvious to me that you're not taking on all above B-ranks just for the thrill."

"You might not be correct."

"Yep, might not. But, I know I am. So, as your teammate, I'd just give you a bit of advice; live. You still have one goal to complete, ne?" It was a low blow, but it was the only way I knew he would understand. His goals had always been his only reason to live.

Before he could say anything, Nanako-san, a young medic came in a hurry. "Sakura-san! Sakura-san! Tsunade-sama needs you for an emergency in the hospital." I needed to go immediately. I'd speak to Sasuke-kun later.

"Gomen, Sasuke-kun. I'll meet you later. Ja ne!" And I disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

Our lives were busy, and my meetings with Sasuke-kun were brief, but I treasured those moments with him. Even if he considered me a friend, which was more than I hoped for, I was grateful for it. Over time, Sasuke-kun warmed up a little, and I got to see the side of him that only Naruto knew. Seeing him act like a normal person, unchained from revenge and hatred, Kami, it made me fall in love all over again. However, I knew that Sasuke-kun was still the same, and could never reciprocate my feelings.

* * *

I was going home after training one day, when I remembered that Sasuke-kun had returned from his mission. I decided to take a detour and visit him. Going to the Uchiha district, where he had moved back, I went to his house and knocked loudly.

"Come in. It's open."

I entered and removed my shoes. I couldn't see Sasuke-kun anywhere, but the bathroom door was wide open, and the light was on. I went there and looked inside. My eyes widened in shock. There, on the edge of the bathtub, sat my teammate, dripping wet and covered in cuts and bruises and surrounded by medical supplies.

"Kami, Sasuke-kun, what the hell did you do to yourself?"

"Ah, Sakura. It's nothing, just a mission gone askew." I couldn't believe that he had the audacity to tell me that when he was sitting in front of me, covered in mud and blood.

"Gone askew, my foot. You look like you just fought thirty shinobi at once."

Sasuke-kun mumbled something. It was too low for me to make out. "What did you say?"

"It was actually fifty." I couldn't believe it. In all our conversation, the point he had grasped was that he fought fifty shinobi, instead of thirty? I wanted to smack my head against a wall.

"That's not the point, you crazy man! Now move over and let me deal with this."

I knelt down in front of him and took a quick scan of his injuries. Badly injured arm, burns on his shoulder, dislocated ankle and lots of cuts and gashes. I starting healing him, sending waves of my chakra into his system. I didn't bother warning him when I set his ankle, the chakra would numb the pain anyway. When I was certain that he was healed, I got up.

"Well, you're all done."

"Arigato, Sakura." His words sent me back to another time, one when he had left the village. The memory hurt, but I knew that this was not the same Sasuke-kun.

"It's okay, Sasuke-kun. But next time, you almost get yourself killed, give me a heads-up."

My chakra had been depleted dangerously, and I felt dizzy. I collapsed but was caught by strong arms.

"Exhausting your chakra just to heal me? Stupid of you, Sakura. I don't deserve any of this. Why can't you see that?"

So, that was the problem. Sasuke-kun still believed that he didn't deserve friendship after all his actions. I mumbled a reply.

"It's simple, really. I'm in love with you."

I don't think he heard me, but the last thing I remembered before I passed out was being carried to a bed by Sasuke-kun.

* * *

Once, when I visited him, I got the shock of my life. Sasuke-kun had seemed tense, as if he were warring with himself. I had been about to ask him if he was alright, when he pushed me against the wall, and I felt his lips slanted over mine. I overcame the shock after a moment, and kissed him back, pulling him towards me with my hand in his hair. Suddenly, he pulled away and stared at me. His actions were making no sense whatsoever.

"Sasuke-kun, what happened?"

"You kissed me back. That wasn't supposed to happen." I had no idea what he was talking about.

"Why did you-?"

"I couldn't hold out any longer. I couldn't avoid you any longer. I care too deeply for you than I deserve to. I just-"

My head was spinning with the effort of making sense of what he was saying. If I was right, then Sasuke-kun was basically saying he liked me. And he believed he didn't deserve to like me. His morals were rather complex. I put a finger on his lips to stop his ranting.

"Shush. I was asking you why you pulled back."

"I-I shouldn't have done that. I needed to feel you just once, and then, I was going to leave forever, and never come near your life again. It's the least I can do for you after completely destroying it."

His philosophy made zero sense to me. He thought I hated him, and he apparently loved me. So, he was going to leave again so that I wouldn't have to deal with him. He was a bigger idiot than Naruto if he thought that.

"Sasuke-kun."

"Hn?"

"You're an idiot." That got his attention. He looked up from his feet to stare at me with his jaw slack.

"How could you even think of that, Sasuke-kun?"

"I know I shouldn't have just kissed you like that, but-" I interrupted him midway. He was going to hear what I had to say for once.

"No, you baka. How could you even think of leaving forever after telling me you love me back?"

He went blank. After a few seconds he blinked, as if suddenly understanding something.

"You love me?"

His question astonished me. After so much of talking, and fighting, and whatnot, he had the nerve or idiocy to ask that? I was starting to wonder if he suffered brain damage from hanging around Naruto too much.

"I thought we made that clear when you left Konoha. Was 'I love you with all my heart' that difficult to understand?" I asked, exasperated.

"But that was then. Before Orochimaru and Itachi's death and trying to kill you and destroy Konoha."

I was surprised beyond words. He loved me, but he thought I hated him because he did some things when he was totally obsessed with revenge. And that's why he was planning to leave, after kissing the living daylights out of me. Sometimes, I really couldn't understand just how Uchiha Sasuke's mind worked.

"Yes, but I still love you, Sasuke-kun. I never stopped."

"But, why?" His questions were making less and less sense. I took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Okay, why do you love me, Sasuke-kun?"

The question threw him, I could see that. He pondered for a second and then furrowed his brow.

"I... I... I don't know. You're you, maybe that's why. I just do. More than I should."

I smiled at him. "Well, that's your answer right there. Love wouldn't be love if it made sense."

He blinked, and then smiled back. "In that case, I think I have a lot of catching up to do." And with that, he leaned down and kissed me. My hands shifted from his shoulders to his collarbone, while his rested lightly around my waist.

* * *

Four years later, it was in this same position, that we sealed our vows to each other, to stay together, till eternity lasted.


	16. Fragile Hearts

**A.N. It seems almost criminal to post this on a day when SasuSaku shippers round the world are screaming in delight after today's manga. Oh well, I don't have the time to rewrite it completely either. Sorry, people. But, I hope you like it. And I'm totally hyper about the amazing response I've got. 6,322 Views and 27 reviews! Love you guys.**

**OnyxKatana ^.^**

* * *

SasuSaku Month 2014

Day 16 Prompt- Indestructible

* * *

Tears of joy ran down her face as she frantically raced through the battleground. She was hurriedly looking from side to side, as if searching for something or someone. "Kiba! Shino! Where-"

"Gomen, Sakura. We don't know."

She sprinted across the ground, searching for the barest trace of chakra to pick up on. All around her, shinobi were celebrating the end of the War. Her heart was thumping in her chest, almost threatening to burst out. She was trying hard not to panic, but the uneasy fear that built itself up in her heart was nagging at her. She felt a burst of hope as she spotted blond spikes in the middle of the sea of shinobi.

"Naru- Minato-san, have you seen -" Minato had a somber expression. He wordlessly pointed towards a side, which was almost deserted compared to the throng of shinobi. Thanking him, she changed direction and ran. As she neared it, she saw that there were only a few people standing there. Tsunade, Gaara, Kakashi, Suigetsu, Karin, Juugo and Naruto were talking in hushed but urgent tones. Sakura felt a wave of relief on seeing them, but a tiny part of her still gnawed at her insides.

"Naruto!" She said with a huge smile. "Thank goodness you're okay! You had me so worried! Where's Sa-" The words died away on her lips as Naruto looked uneasily at her, avoiding her eyes. "Naruto?"

"Gomen, Sakura-chan." He couldn't meet her gaze. Dropping his eyes, he looked to the side, where the group stood talking, but now, silence hung around them.

"Wh-What do you mean, Naruto?"

"Ano, Sakura. I need to talk to you." Kakashi said, with a very grave expression. There was no trace of his eye-crinkle anywhere.

"Kakashi-sensei, what happened? Why won't anybody say anything?", she screamed, her eyes stinging. "Naruto, why won't you look at me? Why is everyone being so goddamn secretive?"

Naruto reached out to her, hurt visible in his eyes. "Sakura-chan."

"Don't 'Sakura-chan' me! What's going on? And where's... Where's Sasuke-kun?"

Naruto looked like he'd been slapped. Kakashi and Gaara had also paled. Tsunade took a step towards her. "Sakura-"

"No, Tsunade baa-chan. It's my responsibility." Naruto stopped her and walked over to Sakura. "Sakura-chan. There's something you should see." His eyes were serious, all the fun gone from his blue orbs, which glistened with unshed tears. Taking her hand, he led her behind the group of shinobi. There, on the ground, lay the prone figure of a man. Dressed in grey and blue, his skin pale. His most striking feature was his hair, dark as night, and spiked in an unruly way.

The scene pulled Sakura back some five years or so, when a similar scene had greeted her at Kirigakure, on the bridge. The pain she had felt then, returned tenfold to hit her like a massive wave. "Sasuke-kun!"

She rushed to him and dropped to her knees. "Sasuke-kun!" she said, shaking him vigorously. He gave no response. "Sasuke-kun!" She shook him with increased urgency and hysteria. No response. Naruto kept a hand on her shoulder. "We couldn't do anything. He took down the entire army of Zetsus alone. He always loved to play the hero, didn't he, Sakura-chan?" Naruto said sadly.

Sakura sent healing chakra into his body in an effort to waken him, but to no avail. He had already lapsed into an eternal sleep. She pulled his torso, resting his head in her lap. Running her fingers down his cheek, she whispered, "Why, Sasuke-kun?" The tears from her eyes fell onto his face, mingling with the blood and dust. Her shoulders trembled, despite Naruto's steadying hand.

"You were supposed to win and come back to the village, Sasuke-kun. Return to us. To Naruto, Kakashi-sensei and me. You were supposed to argue with Naruto, be Kakashi-sensei's prodigy, become as famous as your brother, and revive the Uchiha clan. You were supp- " Her voice caught in her throat. "You were supposed to call me 'annoying'! You weren't supposed to die, you stupid Uchiha!" she shrieked.

"Naruto, Kakashi-sensei and me; we did everything we could to bring you back. You were strong enough to thwart all our efforts. The Akatsuki, you managed to deal with. Haku, you pulled through even his attack. Kabuto, you and your brother defeated him. Madara, you could hold your own against. Every single thing life threw at you, you overcame and walked on. You were supposed to be indestructible! So, why, Sasuke-kun? Why- Why did you have to die?" Sakura was sobbing, her body shaking with every cry that tore from her throat.

Naruto and Kakashi knelt down beside her and placed a hand each on her shoulders, silently supporting her. The three of them had been affected the most by his death. Sakura stroked Sasuke's hair lovingly.

"I still love you, you know. I always did. I'd have been happy even if you never loved me, because you'd have loved someone else who made you happy. Your happiness would've made me happy, Sasuke-kun. The last time I told you I loved you, you left me and went to Orochimaru. Today, when I'm telling you that I love you, you've already left me forever."

She choked, and continued," The last time this happened, you had woken up with a 'Sakura, you're heavy.' Please, Sasuke-kun, wake up. Please, I'm begging you. Hate me all you want, call me 'annoying'- anything. But, just... just wake up." Her voice cracked. "Just wake up, Sasuke-kun."

"Sakura," Kakashi began. "He's gone. Nothing you do will help." He slowly pulled the sobbing girl away from his dead student. He thought silently, 'She truly loved you, Sasuke. Nothing but you can make her like this.'

Sakura collapsed in Kakashi's arms, who comfortingly patted her head. As she broke down in his and Naruto's embrace, thoughts were running through her head.

'All this time, when I thought I grew stronger, I never could eliminate my one weakness. You, Sasuke-kun. I thought I had been hurt so many times by you, that my heart was hardened, strong. Indestructible. But I was wrong. Your death is showing me just how wrong I was. As long as I love you, I'll never be truly hardened. So, I guess you were right. I'll be a weakling for eternity.'


	17. Nightmare

SasuSaku Month 2014

Day 17 Prompt- Monster

* * *

"No!"

Sasuke jolted awake, his eyes dilated and breathing wild. Hie entire body was heaving with each ragged breath he took.

"Sasuke-kun! Are you okay?" A soft voice asked him gently.

He turned to find Sakura looking at him with worry evident in her malachite eyes. He stared at her as his breathing slowed. "Yeah... yeah."

She placed a cool hand on his cheek. "Whatever you saw, it was a dream, Sasuke-kun. It wasn't real. It didn't happen."

Though his breathing calmed down, his eyes were still widened and his body tense. It was surprising how much he wanted to believe her, that it was all just a dream. He relaxed a bit as Sakura gently rubbed soothing circles on his back. "It's over, Sasuke-kun. Relax and go back to sleep. You're safe. It's okay. It's all okay."

Her gentle voice lulled him. He nodded and lay back down, and Sakura lay down beside him. She fell asleep almost instantly. Sasuke lay awake, looking at her. Her hair fell over her wide forehead, partially obscuring one eye. Her cheek had a slight indent from where the ring on her hand pressed into it. The same ring that he had given her seven years ago, as a token of his promises to her. She had always stood by his side, come rain or sun. Whether he came home bleeding and bruised from a mission or just sprained his ankle, she would always be bustling about healing him and taking care of him. She was the one he awoke to when a nightmare shattered his sleep.

* * *

To this day, she believed, as Sasuke let her believe, that his nightmares were just that; nightmares. She thought nothing of it, comforting him whenever he woke up with his heart rate off the charts due to whatever he thought he experienced. Sasuke hated lying to her, but this was one truth he'd never told her. He never had nightmares in the first place. He only relived memories. One would think that his ghastly memories were those of the Uchiha Massacre, or of the Fourth Shinobi World War, and the following battle against Kaguya. However, he wasn't afraid of any of those.

It was only one memory that plagued him. The monster he confronted at night was he himself. His past self, when he had pretty much had a mental breakdown, after finding out the truth about Itachi. The only way he described it was psychotic. He had almost gone insane. But, it wasn't this that scared him. What really terrified Uchiha Sasuke, was what he'd almost done. And in his dreams, he relived the day on the bridge.

He had come so close to taking the life of Haruno Sakura. Had Naruto and Kakashi come a second later, he would have killed her. Every time, he was forced to watch, as his chidori inched agonisingly closer to Sakura, or as his hand tightened around her throat. And every time, he awoke just before the light left her eyes. He would wake up, drenched in a cold sweat, and calm down only when he was convinced that he saw Sakura sleeping, alive and well, in front of him.

* * *

It was ironic, really, that the girl who haunted his dreams was the only one who could drive them away.


	18. Uninhibited

SasuSaku Month 2014

Day 18 Prompt- Dropping Your Guard

* * *

Team Seven had always been composed of extremes. Naruto was excessively hyper, Kakashi excessively tardy, Sakura excessively violent, and Sasuke excessively guarded. He always maintained this, sort of wall, between what he really felt and what he showed.

Ever since Sasuke's return, Sakura had been a little guarded around him. She was too terrified of suffering utter and absolute heartbreak, yet again. Around him, she wasn't really stiff and cold, but she was careful of what she said or did. However, she was really close to Naruto. The two had become great friends over the years when Sasuke wasn't around.

Sasuke and Naruto somehow just 'resumed' their friendship. But, since the end of the War, Sasuke could clearly see that Sakura's behaviour when he was around, changed. She was more open and friendly with Naruto. And for some reason, he didn't like it. Not one bit.

"Hey Teme! Sakura-chan and me are going to Ichiraku! You coming with?"

Sasuke scoffed. '_Who am I to interrupt their 'together time'?_', he thought. "No, go on. I have some work to do."

"Fine. Such a spoilsport."

* * *

That evening, Sasuke was returning from the Hokage's office, when he heard loud laughter coming from a nearby stall. The voices seemed familiar, but he couldn't place them. He made to walk on, but suddenly stiffened.

'_Of course they seem familiar, that's Naruto and Sakura!_' He realized that it was the same stall where Jiraiya and Tsunade went to drink so many times. _'Why does history have to repeat itself with their apprentices too?_'

"Yo! Chicken-butt Teme!" Sasuke's eyebrow twitched. He turned around to find Naruto crazily waving at him from the stall. _'Great, now I have to deal with a drunk Naruto.'_

"Heeyyy! Sasuke-kuuuunnnn! You're he-here too! Yay! Now, this can be a Team Seven par-taayyy!" Sasuke wanted to kill himself. '_A drunk Naruto, and now, a Sakura who's so free that she's happy about seeing me._' Before he could do anything, Naruto pulled him beside them. "More sake!"

"What are you doing?" Sasuke ground out through clenched teeth.

"We're having fun, you great, big, depressed oaf!" Sasuke was almost on the verge of activating his Sharingan. _'Naruto calls me the oaf?'_

"Yeah, Sasuke-kun. Spell it. F-U- and... uh.. the letter in 'fun' that comes after U!"

"Yeah, Sakura-chan! We should teach Teme about fun!"

"Naruto!"

"Sakura-chan!"

"Naruto"

"Sakura-chan!"

Sasuke had a vein pulsing in his forehead. _'First, a drunk Naruto and an equally drunk Sakura, and now I need to live with the 'Gai-sensei! Lee!' stupidity too?'_ He took a deep breath to stop himself from killing someone out of sheer frustration. "Cut it out, will you?"

"Aw, Teme, you're no fun!" Naruto yelled in poor Sasuke's ear. "Hey, l know! Why don't have you some fun?"

Sasuke slapped his head. _'The Dobe is always going to be a Dobe.'_ "Naruto, Sakura. It's getting late, and you two ought to be going home."

"But, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura's wide, green eyes filled with tears and her lower lip started quivering.

"Teme, you made Sakura-chan cry! Don't worry, Sakura-chan! I, the brave future Hokage, shall not let you be sent home like this!"

"Aw, Naruto. You're the best!"

"Sakura-chan!"

"Naruto!"

"Shut it, both of you." Sasuke gave them his trademark Uchiha glare. If fun was getting so drunk that one didn't know left from right, then, no thanks, he didn't want to have any.

"Sasuke-teme, I, the future Hokage, command you to escort Haruno Sakura to her residence!" And with that, he poofed away. Sasuke gawked for a moment, as the truth that Naruto basically left him to babysit a completely wasted Sakura sank in. Suddenly, a weight latched itself on to his arm.

"Sasuke-kuuunnnn!" Sakura cried joyfully, nuzzling her face into his shoulder. '_I think I prefer the guarded Sakura to this one._' Sasuke thought as he sweatdropped.

"Come on, Sakura. I'm taking you home."

"But why, Sasuke-kun? I wanna have fuuuunnn!"

"Yes, you can have fun, but when you're home."

"But why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do I need to go home?"

Sasuke had no idea what to do with her. So, he gave the first reply that popped into his head. "So that you can be safe from the big bad wolf."

Sakura squeaked and jumped onto Sasuke, who stumbled back with the sudden weight. "Can Sasuke-chan save me?"

_Twitch._ "I'm not 'Sasuke-chan'."

Sakura's eyes grew teary. "So, you aren't Sasuke? Help! Help! Sasuke-chan's not Sasuke! He-!" She was silenced by Sasuke's hand across her mouth. "I am Sasuke!"

"But, you said-"

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke, your teammate. Is that clear?"

Sakura nodded vigorously. "Hai, Sasuke-taichou."

By now, Sasuke was ready to hit his head against something. '_Kami, what did I do to deserve this?_' "Look, I'm not Sasuke-chan and I'm not Sasuke-taichou. I'm Sasuke. Clear? And now, get off me!"

He put Sakura back down. Then, he started guiding her towards her house. "Come, Sakura."

"Hey, Sasuke-kun. Did you look at Gaara when he visited? Damn those eyes. He's so mysterious. And his hair makes him look downright delectable. Even Ino agreed with me."

"Hn."

"And you remember Sasori, right? He was so cute! If he wasn't an Akatsuki and like thirty-something, I'd totally be crushing on him. Same for Kakashi-sensei. He's a total heartbreaker. No wonder he keeps his face covered. He'd have an entire horde of fangirls."

Sasuke was in no mood to listen to Sakura ramble about whom she found how attractive. It made an odd feeling rise up in him, one he couldn't identify. '_Gaara, Sasori, Kakashi- who's next?'_

"But, Sasuke-kun, I have to say, the one who surprised me most was Naruto. His sun-kissed hair and tanned skin and those gorgeous deep blue eyes. He's to die for! It's not that hard to have a crush on him."

Sasuke had had it. He'd been dealing with this nonsense for over half an hour, and it was late. He just couldn't listen to Sakura go on anymore about 'Naruto this, and Naruto that.' He turned around and stopped. Sakura walked straight into him. "What in-"

"Sakura, listen and listen good." He began in a low, but no-nonsense tone. "I don't care who you find how attractive. But get this fact clear." He bent down placing his mouth near her ear. "Crush on whoever the hell you want, but the only person you'll ever fall in love with is me." And he kissed her.

Sakura's eyes widened and then she reciprocated, a soft smirk curving it's way on her lips.

_'Wow, Naruto. I guess you do know your best friend in and out. If I knew playing drunk would've been this effective, I'd have done it long ago.'_


	19. Not Broken

SasuSaku Month 2014

Day 19 Prompt- Rusty

* * *

Sakura slammed the door and locked it behind her. Sinking down to the ground, she held her head in her hands. 'Seven years and he is as big an idiot as ever! How could he even think about that? That's it, I'm done with him!'

* * *

Sasuke leaned his head against the wall, his eyes closed. A frown marred his features. 'Seven years and she still doesn't understand at all! That's it, I'm done with her!'

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto had been calmly walking down the street, with his hands behind his head in his signature pose. He had been humming to himself, when he felt two powerful chakra signatures flare. He recognized them as his teammates'. Sensing danger, he shunshin-ed across Konoha to reach the spot. On reaching, his eyes widened and his jaw turned slack at the sight he saw.

Everything was in pristine condition. No marks of any sort of battle anywhere. The street was as normal as it had always been. He was standing right outside Sasuke and Sakura's house, and he went inside. "Hey Teme! Any idea what hap- Why the hell are you standing in the corner frowning?"

"None of your effing business, Naruto."

"You called me Naruto. Ooookaayyy... Just what happened here? Where's Sakura-chan?"

"Your darling 'Sakura-chan' is in the bedroom. Door's locked."

"Why? What's going on?"

"I said, none of your effing business!"

Naruto held up his hands. "Okay, okay. Chill out." Walking over to the door, he knelt down. "Hey Sakura-chan! It's me!"

"Go away Naruto."

"Hey, you know you can tell me anything. I'm perfectly capable of beating Teme into next week! Just tell good ol' me what happened."

"No, I'm not telling you. You'll take his side and gang up against me."

"Now now, I'm on nobody's side. I just want to help you."

"Are you sure?"

"Hai, Sakura-chan! You're like my adorable little sisiter. Now tell me what's wrong."

"What's wrong is that your dear 'teme' is an idiot!"

"And the other thing that's wrong is that your dear "Saku-chan" is annoying!" Sasuke hollered from the other corner of the room.

Naruto sweatdropped as the two resumed their yelling. Finally, he shouted, "Chill out, both of you!" There was silence. "Good, now what the hell did I miss?"

"Sasuke-kun returned at three am last night! Three! And it was our anniversary!"

"I returned late because I needed to tie up some loose ends with those Root supporters at ANBU! Being Captain isn't a walk in the park!"

"But you could've atleast told me!"

"I did send a message!"

"Well, I didn't get any message!"

"Okay! Okay! Cut it out, dattebayo!" Naruto said, waving his arms. 'Seriously, these two fight like an old married couple.' Then, realization dawned on him. 'That's the problem! They ARE an old married couple!'

"I figured it out, dattebayo!"

"Figured what out, Dobe?"

"Your problem!"

"What problem, Naruto?"

"This problem, Sakura-chan! This argument you two are having! Which anniversary was it, Teme?"

"Seventh."

"Okay. And Sakura-chan, how many times does Sasuke return so late?"

"Hardly ever."

"Okay, and when was the last time you two went out?"

He was met with two pairs of wide eyes and surprised expressions. "How is that even related to this?"

"Just answer the question, Sakura-chan."

"A couple months ago, I guess? Sasuke-kun's been swamped with work ever since Danzo's supporters made that demonstration. And I've been drowning in papers ever since Shizune nee-chan left the hospital."

"See? See?"

"See what, Dobe? Don't speak in riddles.

"That's just the answer to your problem, you two! You two have been so busy with stuff, that you haven't had any time to yourselves!"

* * *

Sakura blinked. 'Could he be right? Have I been so busy that I didn't even think about Sasuke-kun's condition?'

Sasuke furrowed his brow thoughtfully. 'Is this true? Was I so busy that I've been ignoring Sakura?'

* * *

Naruto watched as his teammates were immersed in their own thoughts. Then, one sentence escaped their lips simultaneously.

"Gomen, Sakura." "Gomen, Sasuke-kun."

They looked up at each other, their eyes wide. Then, Sasuke lifted his arms slightly as Sakura darted into them. Wrapping her tightly, he inhaled her scent, as Sakura snuggled into him. Naruto smiled at his slightly insane teammates and let himself out. They didn't even notice his departure.

Still hugging Sakura, Sasuke murmured into her hair, "I guess Naruto's right, for once. We were so busy in our own lives that we completely forgot the other."

"Hai, Sasuke-kun. We were just rusty, not broken."


	20. What Makes You You

SasuSaku Month 2014

Day 20 Prompt- My Mistake

* * *

Dear Sasuke-kun,

I hope you are okay, wherever you are. It was scary, seeing you as you were at the Kage Summit. long time has passed since then. Personally, no time would be long enogh to get over what you've dealt with. But, then again, you've always been stronger than me, haven't you? I've always been the weakest link of Team Seven. Not anymore, I hope.

Sasuke-kun, I just wanted to tell you one thing. Gomen. I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun, from the bottom of my heart. It was a recent happening that made me realize something. You know Madara, right? Well, he sent me and Naruto into an alternate world. It was an ideal world, Sasuke-kun, where the deepest desires of one's heart came true. Naruto actually met his parents! He was so happy. And Kakashi-sensei was actually before time, and full of 'youthful energy'. Yes, almost everyone switched personalities.

The most significant thing was that you were there, Sasuke-kun. And yet, you weren't. The alternate you, shared your looks, but lacked your character, the thing that makes you you. I was so delighted to find 'Sasuke-kun' expressing interest in me, flirting, even giving me flowers, that I didn't notice it initially. But later, I saw him doing the same with numerous other fangirls. It was then that I realized the most important part; he was not you.

I didn't fall in love with you due to your looks. You are handsome, and your aristocratic charm only helps you. It was your features that attracted me, but you that made me fall in love. I fell for your character, your personality, something that is just so 'you'. The alternate you was someone I could never love.

It is for this reason that I just wanted to tell you, I'm sorry. For putting you up on such a pedestal. You're a normal person, just like me. You aren't some hero out of a fairytale. For years, I bugged you, influenced by all those typical romances. I failed to realize that you were never anything like them. You're not one of those extravagant, flamboyant, overly romantic heroes from a story. You're not a Romeo, and I wouldn't ever want you to be one. I don't want a Romeo, or a Leander, or a Mr Rochester. I don't. And you know why? They're not you. They might be the greatest romantic heroes of all time, but the man I fell for isn't them.

And I wouldn't want you to change. I already had a taste of it and I don't like it. I want you to be you, just the way you are. You may be hot-tempered, you may be cold, you may be silent, sarcastic, hell bent on revenge, but at the same time, I've seen your other side too. I've seen you smirk when something amuses you, I've seen you tease Naruto, I've seen your concern for teammates. I've seen your bravery, your courage, your determination, your skill. I've seen your weakness, your fears, your vulnerability, and your humanity. I've seen you at your worst, and your worst has been bad. But, I can't help it, Sasuke-kun; I still love you with all my heart.

I apologise for stuffing you into a stereotype which you never were. My mistake was that I couldn't see you for you. Now, that I've seen what could happen, I realize that I never wanted it in the first place. I fell in love with Uchiha Sasuke, just the way he is. And I wouldn't want it any other way.

Forever yours,

Love always,  
Haruno Sakura.

* * *

With a flourish, she signed the letter and pressed it to her lips. Placing it in an envelope, she sealed it, and then carefully placed in in a box along with many other letters which she had written to her dark-haired avenger, but had never sent. Locking the box and placing it under her bed, Haruno Sakura left the room to go and train, with a renewed desire to bring Uchiha Sasuke back home.


	21. Reliving Memories

SasuSaku Month 2014

Day 21 Prompt- Rewind The Time

* * *

"Ano, Kasumi nee-chan! What's this?" Little Uchiha Itachi held up a small disk. He took it to his elder sister and looked up at her with wide, curious eyes. Kasumi lifted it and squinted at the small print along the edge. Reading it, her eyes widened with surprise. "Itachi, let's watch this." Placing the disk into the player, she sat down with her younger brother and pressed 'play'

The screen flickered to life. A very familiar face popped up. "Nee-chan, that's Naruto oji-san!"

"Hello people! And future Teme and Sakura-chan! I know you guys are going to be eternally grateful to me for making this video of the most important day of your lives! Yup, you got it. The future Hokage reduced to being cameraman for his teammates' wedding."

* * *

"I can't believe we found Tou-san and Kaa-san's wedding video! This should be nice to watch, ne, Itachi?"

"Hai, Kasumi nee-chan."

* * *

The camera swivelled around so that Naruto was holding it. He began walking down a corridor. A familiar face turned around the corner. "Yo! Kakashi-sensei!"

* * *

Kasumi let out a low whistle. "Kakashi-jiisan hasn't changed a bit."

* * *

Indeed, he hadn't. His mask was still in place. The hitai-ate covered his left eye, and his hair was falling over it. It still stuck out in all directions. He was dressed in a tux, looking rather dashing. It was no surprise why he was such a heartbreaker. His little orange book was still in place, and his nose was buried in it. He looked up and lifted his hand. His eye-crinkle was still the same. "Yo! Naruto!"

"So, sensei, you're actually before time for your students' wedding?"

"Ah, for once, I thought it best to break the habit. Best not to anger those two."

"You're right, dattebayo! They'll be happy to know you were so considerate."

"Oh, you're recording all this? Yo, Sasuke! Sakura! And all you miniature Uchihas too! Do me a favour and don't take after your father's obsession with revenge!"

Kakashi smiled and walked away. Naruto turned the camera to himself and muttered, "I have no idea how he managed to say all that with such a pleasant face. However, I wholeheartedly agree. One Teme was enough trouble."

The camera moved forward and Naruto knocked on a door. "Who's that?"

"It's me, Ino. Let me in!"

"Sasuke better not be there!"

"The Teme ain't here, dattebayo!"

Hyuuga Hinata opened the door. She looked beautiful in a pale mauve gown. It complemented her dark tresses and pale eyes. "You look absolutely gorgeous, Hinata-chan! I'm just lucky that Sasuke's crazy for Sakura-chan, otherwise I'd be worried about him stealing you, dattebayo!" Hinata blushed a deep red, and let Naruto in.

* * *

"That's Hinata oba-chan! She looks so pretty!" Itachi squealed.

* * *

The camera lost focus and the screen turned white as Naruto collided with something. "Let go, Naruto!"

* * *

"Kaa-san?" Itachi breathed.

* * *

Naruto moved back and the camera focused on a young woman with beautiful pink hair and green eyes. She was dressed in a lovely white gown, the lacey train hanging down. The waist had an intricate band of sequins and gold piping. It flowed down her body, accenting her natural curves.

"You look angelic, Sakura-chan!" The sincerity was evident in Naruto's voice. She looked every bit the beautiful bride. Ino stood behind her, braiding her hair into an elegant style. Tenten stood by with her husband Hyuuga Neji. "Hey Naruto!" "Naruto."

"Hey Tenten, Neji! Heya Ino! Great work on Sakura-chan!"

"Arigato, Naruto! Hey, don't record this and show it to Sasuke! It's bad luck!"

"Don't worry, Ino. Teme won't see her until the wedding, I'll make sure of that."

"Hey, Naruto?" Sakura said in a timid voice.

"Hai, Sakura-chan?"

"This is really happening, right? I'm actually marrying Sasuke-kun? I'm not dreaming?"

Naruto's voice turned soft, but serious. "Sakura-chan, it's all real, believe it! Sasuke's really lucky to be marrying you."

"But-"

"Have I ever lied to you?"

"No."

"See? Trust me, it'll be okay. It's the happiest day of both your lives, enjoy it. I'll leave you to get ready, and go see how Teme's holding up, kay?"

Sakura smiled and nodded. Just as Naruto was about to turn, she said, "Arigato, Naruto. For always being there."

"I'll always be there, Saku-chan. You can't get rid of me if you wanted to!"

* * *

"Naruto oji-san and Kaa-san have always been close, haven't they, Kasumi nee-chan?"

"Hai, Itachi!"

* * *

The camera set off down another corridor. "Now, wherever did Teme's room go? Oi, Konohamaru!"

The camera rested on a young man, of about sixteen or seventeen. He was tall, with dark, ruffled hair, and mischievous eyes. "Naruto nii-san!"

* * *

"That's Konohamaru-sensei, nee-chan!" Itachi was excited about seeing his instructor at the Academy.

* * *

"Konohamaru, where's Sasuke?"

"Sasuke nii-san is in his room, end of the corridor! Say, you taping all this?"

"Of course! What sort of a best friend would I be if I wasn't?"

"Hey Sasuke nii-san! Hey Sakura nee-chan! Hope you guys have a great life ahead! And me and Moegi are always free if you need a babysitter!" He waved brightly.

The camera moved to the end of the corridor and Naruto banged on the door. "Open up, Teme!"

The door opened to reveal a young man of about twenty-one. His pale skin complemented his aristocratic features. His obsidian depths and his ebony hair, spiked at the back, contrasted with his pale complexion. His face had a youthfulness it had lost in the past few years. He was dressed in a tux, looking smart.

* * *

'Holy crap, Tou-san was hot! I can understand one reason why Kaa-san married him!' Kasumi mentally screamed.

* * *

"Wow, Teme! You look good when you actually make an effort! You look so handsome in your little black tux and your shiny big boy shoes. Little Teme, all grown up." He pretended to wipe a tear. Sasuke hit him on the arm.

"Don't you go soft on me, Naruto."

"You just called me NARUTO? What in the hell happened? Please tell me you're not going to turn into an angsty idiot again! Once was hard enough! And there's no way I'll be able to fit those four years of drama into less than an hour! You need to be back in time for your wedding, dattebayo!"

Sasuke reached out and cuffed Naruto over the head. "Shut up, Dobe." His expression grew serious. "I'm not making a mistake, right? She really wants to marry me?"

Naruto muttered, "Oy, mini Uchihas, you better be grateful to me for knocking sense into both your crazy parents. I just hope you turn out okay. I can't take much more of this." Then, in a normal volume, he said,

"Sasuke, it's all real. You're marrying Sakura-chan. Believe me, she wants to marry you. She's loved you since we were kids. She's the only one who can put up with all of your shit and she's proved it. And, it doesn't take a genius to look at you and tell that you love her too. I'm your best friend, aren't I? You said so yourself. And as your best friend, I can tell that you love her more than your own life, even if you don't go around proclaiming it."

"Naruto..."

"Don't you go soft on me, Teme."

Sasuke smirked. "Not in your wildest dreams, Uzumaki."

"That's it, Uchiha." The grin was evident in Naruto's voice.

* * *

"What are you two watching?" A baritone voice said.

Kasumi and Itachi jumped. They were startled by the sudden voice. They turned to see their father leaning on the door frame, a smile lightly curving his lips. His arm was slung around his wife's shoulders, who had a soft smile on her face.

"Ah, ha ha. N-N-Nothing, Tou-san!" "Nothing at all, Tou-san!" Kasumi and Itachi stuttered out.

With an easy grace, Sasuke walked over to the bed, and flopped down between his kids, gathering them into his lap. Sakura sat down next to him and leaned against his shoulder.

"Hey, isn't our wedding video, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn, it seems so. Kasumi, Itachi, what do you say we watch the rest of it together?"

The two kids nodded vigorously, and the Uchihas settled down, rewinding time for a few moments and watching as a part of their life played over.


	22. Too Much Naruto Is Never Good

SasuSaku Month 2014

Day 22 Prompt- Exposed

* * *

"No! For the final time, no!"

"But-"

"There is no way in hell I'm going to agree to this, Dobe."

Naruto's lip stuck out in a pout. "Pwease?" His blue eyes grew wide and teary.

Sasuke lifted one eyebrow. "Seriously? Like that'll work."

"Oh, please Teme! It'll be fun."

"Naruto, I have below zero interest in learning your perverted jutsu."

"But please!" A devious glint came into his eye. "I'm sure Sakura-chan would love to see it."

Sasuke whacked Naruto over the head. "The hell, Teme?" Sasuke gave a deadpan expression. "That's stupid."

"That stupid jutsu saved us from so many people!"

By now, Sasuke was tired of Naruto's nagging. 'One jutsu can't hurt.'

"Okay, okay. One jutsu. That's it. And, Dobe, if anyone sees us, I swear I will use Tsukuyomi on you."

Naruto shuddered and held up his hands. "Hai, hai." Then, taking a deep breath, he transformed into 'Naruko' with a cloud of smoke erupting from the jutsu. Dressed like a schoolgirl, with her long ponytails flowing down. Her angelic cerulean eyes were wide and alluring. Her full pink lips formed a small pout.

Sasuke, being the human ice-cube he was, was least affected. He just "Hn"-ed. 'Naruko' scowled and transformed back. "It's just like a basic Henge, but with alterations."

Sasuke thought, 'Why the effing hell am I doing this again?' WIth a long-suffering sigh, he vanished in a cloud of smoke. In his place, stood a young, beautiful girl. Pale complexion, sparkling dark eyes. Her long, lustrous tresses were black as night. They framed her face, with its high cheekbones and full lips. A toned body, with long, long legs. Though dressed simply, her charm was extremely strong.

Naruto had to make an effort to keep his jaw in place. "Well, all right! Teme, you're good! But, you need to improve a bit. Like, your eyes need to be a bit more innocent. You're trying to trap someone, not intimidate them. And go for the hourglass look."

* * *

It was then that Hyuuga Hinata and Inuzuka Kiba walked by. Kiba walked up to the two and with a bow, said, "Hello! Sure haven't seen a beautiful piece of work like you around here before. Name's Inuzuka Kiba. Go out with me, sweetcheeks?"

'I will kill Naruto for getting me into this. And Inuzuka, I can't understand why the girls don't run away screaming from you.' A vein was pulsing in Sasuke's forehead, and his eye was twitching. Pulling his arm back, he gave Kiba a punch that sent him flying across the training grounds, well out of sight.

Seeing Naruto with another girl, Hinata's heart constricted. 'Was he cheating on me all this time? But, no, Naruto-kun isn't like that.' Summoning her courage, she walked up to him.

"Ano, Naruto-kun? Who's your friend?"

Naruto turned around. His eyes lit up with sheer joy as he saw Hinata. With a whoop of "Hinata-chan!", he lifted her and spun her around. As he set her down, an evil glint came into his eyes. "Well, Hinata-chan, Sasu- Sasami here, is a surprise for Sakura-chan!"

Hinata was confused. "For Sakura? Whatever do you mean?"

Naruto turned to the currently transformed Sasuke. "Show her, will you?"

'Sasami' glared at him, but nodded. With a cloud of smoke, Sasuke transformed back into himself.

"S-S-Sasuke-san!" Hinata turned red and collapsed in Naruto's arms. "Wh-What is going on?"

"What's going on is that your baka boyfriend is making me learn his stupid jutsu."

"Well, I-I'll get going now. Ja ne!"

* * *

The two resumed their practice. It was on Sasuke's fifth attempt that Sakura dropped by. "Hey Naruto! Have you seen Sasuke-kun? I wanted to show him something! Oh, who's your friend?"

"Hey Sakura-chan! This is Sasami."

Sakura took a close look. "You better not have ditched Hinata for her."

Naruto shook his head vigorously. "Iie, Sakura-chan. I'd never ever ditch Hina-chan, and specially not for-" He was silenced by the glare being sent his way from a certain brunette.

"All right. Where's Sasuke-kun? He said he would be training with you."

"Ahh, right. Sasuke. Well, um, uh.."

"He was training with Naruto. He just left to find you." 'Sasami' lied smoothly.

"Oh, okay. I'll go look for him. Though I could've sworn I felt his chakra somewhere nearby. Thanks, uh, Sasami, was it?"

'Sasami' nodded, and Sakura poofed away. The moment she was gone, 'Sasami' turned to Naruto, and gave him as much of an 'Uchiha glare' as was possible.

'Teme's scary even when he's transformed into a hot bombshell. Wait, Teme and hot in the same sentence sounds really really gay. And bad mental images too.' Naruto shuddered.

"What the effing heck were you thinking when you were teaching me this nonsense, Dobe?" 'Sasami' hissed out between gritted teeth.

Naruto held up his hands in surrender. "Okay, okay. Chill out, Teme."

"Teme?" Both boys froze. They slowly turned to find a very confused and steadily growing angrier Sakura.

"Naruto," she said sweetly. Much too sweetly. "Is there something you're not telling me?" She cracked her knuckles.

Naruto gulped audibly. "Well, uh, you see Sakura-chan, me and Sasuke were traning for so long, and she kinda looks similar to him, so it just slipped out. A normal slip of the tongue. He he.."

"The truth, Naruto. Now."

"I think that Sasami can help you better, can't you, Sasami?"

"Oh, yes! Sasami. I'm sure you wouldn't mind telling me what in the world is going on here, and why I can feel Sasuke-kun's chakra close by, but can't see him anywhere?"

Now, it was 'Sasami''s turn to swallow. 'When this is over, I swear I will kill the Dobe, future Hokage or not.'

"Sakura, let me speak."

"Hurry it."

"Well, Naruto and his jutsu started this, and, aa... Oh, to hell with this! It's easier to just show you. Kai!"

There was a puff of smoke, and Sasuke stood where 'Sasami' had been seconds ago. Sakura's eyes widened incredibly, and her mouth was hanging open. She spluttered "S-S-Sasuke-kun? But, Sasami.. And then.. How.. What?"

"In my defense, this was completely the Dobe's idea." "Hey! That's not nice!, Teme!"

* * *

An hour later, the three were sitting at Ichiraku, talking over bowls of ramen.

"So, you mean to tell me that Sasuke-kun was learning your perverted jutsu?" Sakura choked out between gasps of laughter.

Sasuke's ears had turned red. "Hn. He basically conned me into doing it."

"No, I did not, dattebayo!"

"Did too."

"Did NOT!

"Did too."

"Okay, okay. Relax, you two." Sakura interrupted their argument before it escalated.

"You know, Sasuke-kun, sometimes I think you've been exposed to Naruto's stupider side too much."

Sasuke was fighting down a blush due to embarrassment. "Hn."

Sakura leaned over to him and put her mouth by his ear. She softly purred, "Your transformation was really good, but tonight, let me show you how to really charm a man."

Suddenly, Sasuke couldn't wait for the day to end.


	23. The Wonders Of Tea

**A.N. It's me again! First off, thanks for the lovely response you guys are giving me! I'm seriously honoured you like my stuff. *hands you cookie* A token of my thanks. Eight more days to go. One more week of SasuSaku fluffiness galore. Enjoy!**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY UCHIHA SASUKE! This is my really lousy effort at a birthday present.**

**OnyxKatana ^_^ **

* * *

SasuSaku Month 2014

Day 23 Prompt- A Hot Cup Of Tea

* * *

"UCHIHA! Get your lazy ass here this instant!"

Sasuke cringed. Since morning, he had been reduced from ANBU captain to personal servant. Naruto had no missions to give him, and everything was pretty quiet. Sakura hadn't been feeling too well and had come over. So, he was stuck at home, with one very temperamental, and very pissed kunoichi, with one hell of a right hook.

"Wait a minute. I'm coming." He called up the stairs. Standing outside his room, he opened the door a crack just to see if everything was okay. Finding safe conditions, he went inside. "What happened?"

"What happened is that I'm dying, you idiot!"

"Okay. So, what do you want me to do?"

"So? SO? What the hell do you mean, 'so' ?"

"Quit shrieking and tell me what's wrong."

Sakura's eyes grew teary and her lower lip stuck out. "S-S-Sasuke-kun, don't you love me anymore?"

"Hn?" Sasuke's eyebrows touched his hairline. Was she okay?

"You don't! I knew it! You were only using me all this time."

Sasuke hadn't the faintest idea what was going on, but he knew that his girlfriend had gone off the deep end since morning. Her mood changed within seconds, going back to angry again.

"Just you wait. I'll pound your face into the dust. Cha!"

"Hn, Sakura. Are you sure you're all right?"

"What do you mean, am I alright? Of course I'm all right! Do I look not alright to you in the least?" She said sweetly, much too sweetly in Sasuke's opinion. He kept his mouth firmly shut.

"I thought so. Out!" Sasuke went out of the room, narrowly avoiding the barrage of projectiles she aimed at him.

The second Sasuke reached the couch, he flopped down and leaned his head back, one arm across his face. He had a headache from all the screaming and ranting. He could understand complex volumes on physics, mathematics, philosophy and what not, but his girlfriend's current behaviour was something he couldn't comprehend in the least. What in the world was wrong with her eluded him.

As he was immersed in thought, the doorbell started ringing like crazy. "Great, first Sakura's acting weird, and now the Dobe. Why didn't I let those missing-nin on the last mission kill me when I had the chance?"

He trudged to the door and opened it. He was greeted by the sight of Naruto, his grin more blinding than a thousand suns. Next to him, stood his quiet girlfriend, Hinata. She gave him a soft smile.

"Yo, Teme!" "Hello, Uchiha-san."

"Look, please call me Sasuke. But don't be so formal. It's odd. And your boyfriend basically insults me to my face all the time. Relax a bit."

"Oi Teme! Don't ignore me, dattebayo!"

Sasuke just 'Hn'ed tiredly. He was tired from all the running around he'd been doing for no apparent reason.

"Teme, are you sick?"

"No, I'm not. Sakura seems to be sick, though."

"What happened to her?" Hinata asked worriedly.

Sasuke ran his hand through his already mussed-up hair. "I don't understand anything at all. One moment, she's normal, the second she's screeching her head off. She's been in bed all day. I think I must've bought her atleast four cartons of ice-cream, and ..." Sasuke trailed off.

"What happened, Teme?"

"And, she seems to be walking oddly. As if it were hurting her to do so." Sasuke's eyes widened in realization. "Naruto. Hinata. Thank you. You just saved my sanity. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have one hysterical girlfriend to deal with." He turned around and went inside, shutting the door behind him.

Hinata and Naruto were left standing on the road. Naruto raised an eyebrow. The two exchanged confused glances. "Hinata-chan, what just happened here?"

"I have no idea, Naruto-kun. I think Sasuke-san's just overworked."

* * *

Five minutes later, he stood outside the door to the room. He knocked softly. "Sakura?"

"Come in, Sasuke-kun."

He went inside and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Hey, I brought you something."

Sakura sat up in bed. She had an annoyed expression on her face. "What?"

Sasuke held out the cup in his hands to her. "Here. It'll help."

Taking it, she sniffed at the contents. She took a sip and her eyes lit up. "Tea! Thank you so much Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke smiled as she downed the contents. "Hey, Sasuke-kun. How did you know I'd feel better after drinking hot tea?"

"Well, I was talking to Naruto and Hinata when I realized why you weren't feeling well. Stomach cramps, right? And I remember my mother used to say that tea helps to soothe the pain. So, it was the best solution for your cramps."

"Aw Sasuke-kun, you're the best!" And she tackled him in a hug. Sasuke's arms went around her instinctively. As she snuggled into his warmth, Sasuke smirked.

'Ah, the wonders of a hot cup of tea.'

* * *

**A.N. Spoiler and Author Rant Alert.**

**Good, now I'm not to blame if you scroll down.**

**The manga is getting awesome and awesomer! Last chapter, there was so much possibility for SasuSaku. This chapter it's Team Minato who steal the show. I'm half thinking about writing something on chapters 685 and 686. And Naruto, hats off to your wit. Kakashi, you absolute heartbreaker, you (In more ways than one). Stop making me cry so much! **

**Obito's action was so touching, that I'm still in shock. He lived by his philosophy and his love for Rin till the end. He shall be remembered.**

***raises the three middle fingers of left hand to lips and lifts it high***

**"In the ninja world, those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their comrades are even worse than scum! If I'm gonna be scum either way, I'd rather break the rules!" -Uchiha Obito**


	24. Prince In Shining Armour

SasuSaku Month 2014

Day 24 Prompt- Glory

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke was not having a good day in the least. After returning really late from a gruelling, week-long mission the night before, the only thing he wanted to do was jump into his blessed, warm. cosy bed. But fate had other plans. Naruto had yanked him all the way to Ichiraku's for ramen, because it was raining and he wanted 'to eat something hot so that it gets rid of the cold.' Tired, cold and sopping wet, Sasuke had returned home. After a shower, he had crawled into bed, utterly exhausted.

In the morning, he had been awakened by the Hokage's angry summons. Apparently, due to the flu, a few of the Academy teachers were ill. So, Tsunade awarded him and Sakura a mission: Substitute for Iruka. It was in this manner that he found himself holding back a yawn as Iruka talked to the class.

* * *

"Children, I - Achoo!- am ill and won't really be able to *sniff* teach you. So, Sakura and Sasuke here will be the substitutes for the day, Don't trou- Achoo!- Don't trouble them." Rubbing his nose, Iruka walked out of the class, leaving Sasuke and Sakura with atleast fifty kids, all below the age of ten.

"Ohayou, Sakura nee-chan! Ohayou, Sasuke nii-san!" The kids chorused.

"Hello kids! Iruka-sensei's not feeling too well, so me and Sasuke-kun here will be with you kids for the day. And we'll have lots of fun, won't we?" Sakura said with a bright smile.

Sasuke softly smiled at Sakura. She loved kids and got along well with them. It wasn't hard to imagine her sitting down with two small kids of her own in the future.

"Hai, Sakura nee-chan!" Came the loud chorus.

"Sasuke-kun, introduce yourself." Sakura said through her teeth.

"Hn, I'm Sasuke and I'll be Iruka's substitute for the day."

Surprisingly, Sasuke got an even louder cheer than Sakura. The boys began whispering amongst themselves, "Hey, isn't that Uchiha Sasuke? I heard he was as powerful as the Kages? Didn't he help in the War? I heard he was on the same team as Sakura nee-chan and Naruto nii-san. He managed to kill Orochimaru." And so on, so forth. On the other side, the girls broke out into excited whispering. "Oh my gosh, he is so cute! I heard he has the biggest fanclub in Konoha! Even bigger than Ino nee-chan's! I wonder if I can join. I wish he'd marry me. No, me! No way, he'd never look at anyone else if I'm there." And the girls erupted into a full-out argument.

Sakura watched in astonishment. "Wow, Sasuke-kun, you manage to affect even nine year olds." Sasuke just grunted in annoyance.

"That's quite enough now." The talking continued. "No more talking, kids." The talking still continued.

"Cut it out now! Cha!" Sakura's third attempt had the wanted effect. Instant silence. "Good. Now, what do you want to do today?"

"Hey, Sakura nee-chan, can we have a break from studies? Today was supposed to be a field trip, but it's raining so we can't do that."

"Hmmm. Okay, no studies, but I'll have to think of something to do."

"Yo Sasuke! Sakura!" The two whirled around at the sudden sound behind them. Sasuke instinctively moved in front of Sakura, kunai drawn.

"Oh, it's you, Kakashi-sensei. Don't surprise us like that." Sakura said, letting out a breath she'd been holding. Sasuke relaxed and shifted back to his original position.

"Ohayou, Kakashi-san!"

"Hey kids!"

"Kakashi-san, what's that orange book you carry around?"

Sakura and Sasuke stiffened. They were well aware of the book in question. It was something that shouldn't be in the vision of any kid, let alone fifty nine year-olds. They silently glared at the silver-haired man, sending the same message. 'Don't even think about this.'

Kakashi laughed nervously. Then, he had a brilliant idea. 'Oh, students of mine. If only you knew what I have planned.'

"This book? It's a play. In fact, both your teachers for today are rather familiar with this book. Why don't you ask them to act it out?" The class erupted in cheers.

Sasuke and Sakura were glaring daggers at the jounin. "Kakashi, what in the hell possessed you to do that?" Sasuke growled.

"Oh, look at the time! I'm going to be late for Tsunade-sama's summons. Ja ne!" And he disappeared with a puff of smoke.

"Sakura nee-chan! Sasuke nii-san! Please please please please please can we do the play?" The combined effect of fifty ultra-cute puppy-dog pouts was too much for Sakura, and she nodded.

"_Sakura!_" Sasuke was aghast. "Please tell me you have something planned."

"Hai, Sasuke-kun. What we can do is just invent the story as it goes along. No point explaining to them what Icha Icha is really about." Sakura muttered softly.

"Is there a beautiful princess?" "Is there a dashing prince?" "A dragon? I hate dragons." "An evil magician?"

"Yes, yes, no, yes. All right? Okay. Now, who's going to play whom? We'll also need an audience."

"I'll be the princess! No, me! Not you, me!" Sasuke was getting a headache from all the yelling. "Stop yelling right now!" There wasn't so much as a squeak from the girls. They were just looking at him with stars in their eyes. 'Oh, no. More potential fangirls.'

One of the boys had a bright idea. "Why don't you let Sakura nee-chan be the princess? She already knows the story."

"Yeah, Sakura nee-chan should be the princess." More people nodded, affirming the idea.

Sakura sighed. "Fine, I'll be the princess."

"Yeah! And Sasuke nii-san can be the handsome prince!" Sure enough, all the girls agreed with the proposal.

* * *

This was how, two hours later, Sasuke found himself nearing the end of the whacked-out fairytale Sakura and the students had created.

"Iie, Sasuke nii-san, you're supposed to say, 'Fear not, my beautiful Sakura, for your prince is here to save you from this wicked, evil magician, who has so wrongly imprisoned you. I shall protect you from this rogue, who dared to try to tarnish your honour!'"

Sasuke stared at the small girl who was telling him the dialogue. 'Where on earth did they come up with that? Do they even know what half of those words mean?' "Hn." He sent Sakura a look. 'Do I really need to do this?'

The evil glint in Sakura's eyes was all the answer he needed. "Where are you, my prince? Who will protect me from this evil, evil magician who captured me? Where is the one who will save me from this villain?" she cried out dramatically.

"Oh, to hell with this." Sasuke muttered. He stomped over to the kid who was playing the magician and poked him with the ruler he was using as a sword. The kid fell over, clutching at his heart in an exaggerated manner. The class cheered.

Sakura smiled at the children, and said, "There, the play's done."

"Oh, but I think you forgot the last scene. Girls, what is the most important part for a good story to end?" Sasuke smirked evilly. That smirk never meant anything good. Sakura gulped.

The girls immediately squealed. "You're right, Sasuke nii-san. We forgot about the final part. Now, the princess gives the prince a kiss!"

Sakura turned redder than her shirt. This was not what she had planned. "I think you have something to do, _Sakura-chan._"

Then, without waiting for her reply, Sasuke stood in front of her in two long strides. Putting his hands on her waist, he dipped her and promptly kissed her on the mouth. The class was cheering wildly.

Pulling away, he straightened Sakura. "I think that's how the princess rewards the prince for his valiant behaviour in saving her, right? The reward for his _glorious_ battle? Hn, Sakura?"

Sakura gathered her wits and then whispered so that only he could hear. "When we're released from here, I think I have some more rewards to give you, my glorious prince in shining armour."


	25. Concealed Emotions

SasuSaku Month 2014

Day 25 Prompt- The Other Side Of The Wall

* * *

Sakura slammed the door and locked it behind her. She wasn't going to let that stupid, arrogant bastard get the satisfaction of seeing her cry. Who the hell did he think he was? Ruining her date, and then pretty much thrashing her date to within an inch of his life! His behaviour was getting more and more ridiculous with each passing day. She couldn't understand why she had fallen in love with his cocky, cold, stuck-up, insensitive, idiotic self in the first place anyway.

Throwing herself on the couch, she said out loud. "Who the hell does he think he is? He had no right to destroy my date. He's a stupid, arrogant, selfish, cold, stand-offish, idiotic, annoying bastard! Uchiha, my foot! He's a bloody scoundrel! He doesn't deserve to be called an Uchiha!"

She picked up a cushion and threw it across the room. It hit the wall with a loud thump. "Bloody Uchiha." She muttered. "Thinks he's all that. He's a worthless coward, that's what he is. If he thinks he can do whatever he likes because he thinks I'm in love with him, here's an effing newsflash, Uchiha."She spat. She drew back her hand and punched the wall so hard that it shook. "I hate you, Uchiha Sasuke! I HATE YOU WITH ALL MY HEART!"

* * *

Outside her apartment, two young men stood, leaning against the wall. The shorter one had blond spiked hair, which were held back with his hitai-ate. He exhaled softly. "Wow, Teme. I guess you finally did it this time."

"Hn. Atleast she understood it this time."

"Why are you doing this, Sasuke? She's hurting so bad, can't you hear her?" Naruto's eyes flashed.

Uchiha Sasuke lifted his head. "I can hear her, Naruto. But this was necessary."

"Necessary? NECESSARY? It wasn't necessary in the least! She loves you, you idiot! Why the hell are you putting her through this? She's crying, Sasuke! She's crying because of you!"

Suddenly, the wall trembled for a moment. "I hate you, Uchiha Sasuke! I HATE YOU WITH ALL MY HEART!"

"You hear that, you cold-hearted twit?"

"I merely made sure that she would cry only once." Sasuke replied in a slightly strangled voice.

"Huh? What do you mean, Teme?" Naruto sensed the slight, almost imperceptible change in Sasuke's countenance. After Sakura's declaration, it was as if his entire body had slumped. To a bystander, however, there would seem to be no difference. His hair was hanging over his forehead, shielding his eyes from view.

"I made sure that she would only cry once. Never again."

"Teme, you're making no sense. Why are you doing all this? Just how messed up are you?"

Sasuke looked straight at Naruto. He had his expressionless face plastered on. His eyes had always betrayed some hint of his true feelings to Naruto, his best friend. This time, however, Naruto found no trace of what was running through the Uchiha's mind.

"There's nothing wrong with me, Naruto."

Naruto couldn't understand what was going on. Sakura was crying in her apartment, heartbroken because Sasuke, apart from being a complete ass, sabotaged her date. Naruto had no idea what to make of Sasuke's behaviour. And his cryptic responses weren't helping either.

"Sasuke, what's going on? Your behaviour makes no sense." Naruto rasped out. "You're giving me cryptic trash for answers. You're hurting Sakura-chan so much that she hates you, and you say you planned it out so that she'd cry only once? What the hell?"

"I need to make Sakura hate me!" Sasuke hissed out. Naruto was startled to see that his Sharingan had activated, tomoe spinning wildly. "I had to do all that to make her hate me!"

In a lower tone, he continued. "Naruto, she will destroy her life if she continues loving me. She can't stay hung up on me forever. She needs to get on with her life!"

"You say all that and then you go and sabotage Sakura's date! What in the hell are you doing?"

"Her so called 'date' was an imposter who wanted to infiltrate Konoha. He was using Sakura because he wanted to get some intel. That and I could sense every one of his vile, disgusting thoughts about her when I used my Sharingan on him. That's why I interrupted her date."

Naruto was puzzled. On one hand, Sasuke wanted Sakura to hate him. On the other, everything he did was for her. "Sasuke, what on earth are you trying to- Oh. OH." Naruto's eyes widened as he realized what was going on.

"Sasuke, please, tell me I'm wrong. This cannot be happening." However, one look at his best friend confirmed Naruto's suspicions. The wall Sasuke put up to hide his feelings had crumbled and it was written clear as day in his eyes. "Uchiha, you're one hell of a messed up guy, ya know?"

Sasuke scoffed. "Tell me something I don't know."

"Why didn't you ever tell her you love her? She'd have been so happy. You two would be together by now."

"Naruto, if you value your life, you will never utter a word of this to anyone, least of all, her." Sasuke said, darkly. "Sakura needs to get over me."

"But why, dattebayo? You love her, she loves you, so why?"

"Because I'm not who she deserves! I'll never be who she deserves. I've already fallen far too much. I can't pull her down with me." In a softer tone, he added, "I can't imprison that angel in hell. If she continues to love me, her life will get destroyed. Don't I know the way the villagers talk about her for loving a traitor? If we were together, it'd only get worse. Even now, the things they say about her, it makes me want to Amaterasu each and every one of them for even thinking such thoughts about her. She's innocent, Naruto, but it's me who's condemned her. She doesn't deserve this. The only thing she deserves is happiness, joy, hope, light- none of which I can give. I'm darkness, Naruto. I can't taint her too."

"She fell in love with me, but it can only hurt her. She'd never be able to be truly happy. That 'Sakura-smile' of hers would disappear. And being stubborn as she is, she would never admit it either. The only way was to make her forget about me. I needed to make her hate me so much that she'd fall out of love with me. It was the only way she'd even consider anyone else. It was the only way she'd have a chance at being happy, even if with someone else."

Naruto was gawking at Sasuke as he continued his explanation. The pain he felt for having to hurt Sakura like this was evident, leaking through his choked voice. Naruto gave a defeated smile. All his life, he'd considered Sasuke to be a selfish, cold-hearted person. It was today, as Sasuke was pouring out his feelings, that the magnitude of just how terrifically wrong he had been was being thrown in his face. The one person Sasuke had ever truly loved, he was willing to let go, just so that she could be happy.

"You really love her, huh, Sasuke?"

"More than I could ever love anyone."

"And you're still going to put yourself through all this?"

"Naruto, did you know just why the Kazekage visited Konoha recently?"

"Gaara? He had some official business with baa-chan."

"He came to ask for Sakura's hand."

Naruto was stunned into silence. Sasuke continued, "Sakura is a proud, powerful, and skilled kunoichi as well as medic-nin. She is also well versed in politics. Add to that her beauty, and charming nature. She has scores of people falling over themselves to date her. For the Kazekage, she'd be a suitable partner. Furthermore, it'd strengthen relations between Konoha and Suna. And those two are really close anyway. It wasn't really surprising that Gaara would fall for her too."

"You know Sakura, don't you? If she didn't even date anyone for the three years I was missing, do you think she'd agree to marry Gaara when I'm right there? Naruto, do you see why I had to make her despise me? She'd be happy with him. Power, position and money- he can give her all of those. She'd never want for material comforts. The villagers would respect her in a way they never did because of me. But most importantly, Gaara can give her the love she deserves. She'd be happy."

Naruto somehow found his voice. "What about you? Sakura-chan might be happy with Gaara, but what will you do?"

Sasuke smirked wearily. "Me? I'll do what I'm famous for. I'll continue being an ice-cube."

By now, tears were running down Sasuke's pale cheeks. He slumped against the wall, sliding down to the ground. His head rested against the wall, and his eyes were closed.

* * *

(A Year Later)

"And you may now kiss the bride!" The gathering erupted into cheers as a blushing pinkette kissed her tall, handsome groom. His pale hands cupped her cheeks. She had a wide smile on her face and her eyes sparkled. One look at the newly-married couple and their love for each other was evident.

At the reception, it was time for the best man's speech. A man with blonde spikes made his way to the stage. "Hey people! I'm Uzumaki Naruto, best man at the wedding of two of my closest friends! And Sakura-chan, you look beautiful. You sure you don't want to ditch this chap, whom you married Kami knows why, and run away with me instead?" There was an indignant but happy shout of "Naruto!"

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding! Chill out, Sakura-chan. Don't get so worried. Gaara, I'm not stealing her away from you. Now, on to the actual speech. Actually, hold on. There was this quote that kept popping into my head. 'You only miss the light when it's burning low; you only miss the sun when it begins to snow. You only know you love them, when you have the courage to let them go.' So Gaara, if you would, please exhibit your love for Sakura-chan and keep your hands off her."

Naruto ducked as a projectile sailed over his head. "I'm kidding Sakura-chan! You can't blame me for threatening him! You're like my innocent little sister!"

'_Oh, Sakura-chan, if only you knew the real story behind that quote. You'd be surprised how closely it links to you'_, he thought sombrely.

As he was thinking, he looked at a man at the very back of the room. His dark hair was covering his forehead, and it stuck up at the back. Through his bangs, his obsidian eyes met Naruto's for a second. Even from that distance, the pain in his eyes was evident to Naruto. The man smiled softly at the wedded couple, and then he turned around and left the hall. No one except Naruto even noticed his departure.

_'Teme, you really love her, don't you?'_

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke walked out of the hall and quickly shunshin-ed to his house. Going inside, he shut the door. Only within the confines of his room did his manner finally change. The strong exterior he had put up was gone, and the wall behind which he hid his emotions crumbled away. Sakura had always only seen the wall. It had finally disappeared and Sasuke, for the first time in ages, exhibited his real feelings and just broke down. The man that lived on the other side of the wall was not the last Uchiha, or a great shinobi. It was just a broken man, who had let go of the only person he truly loved.


	26. He Does Care

SasuSaku Month 2014

Day 26 Prompt- Staying Warm

* * *

If you ask me, Teme has always been exactly that, a teme. I don't get what's so special about him. He's cold, irritating, arrogant and too full of himself. Neither do I understand why pretty boy here, has so many girls chasing him. Oh, well. Whatever. Never mind.

Anyway, coming to the point, it was a considerable shock when I ended up in the same team as him. What was even more shocking was that him and me became best friends, due to some mistake of fate. The only good thing about Team Seven was Sakura-chan. Because, let's face it, Sakura-chan is a whole lot better than an ice-princess and an Icha Icha-reading, terminally tardy sensei. She's awesome, dattebayo! But, like all the other girls, she too had stars in her eyes the second you uttered 'Uchiha Sasuke'.

It was pretty obvious that Sakura-chan was completely head over heels in love with Sasuke-teme. And it was also completely obvious that Sasuke-teme utterly hated fangirls. I think they were second only to Uchiha Itachi, on his hate list. However, over time, I realized that there was one fangirl Teme didn't mind so much. Yups, you got it. I'd even go so far as to say that Teme had a rather soft spot for Sakura-chan. Even though he didn't show it outright, I could read him that much. I'm his best friend, give me some credit.

* * *

There was this incident that happened on a mission, that proves my point. One time, we were returning from a mission in the Land of Waves. It had been raining hard and we had gotten stranded in the storm. We'd taken shelter in a sort of cove near the beach. Kakashi-sensei had told us to stay put while he looked for a way out when the storm had subsided a bit. He had later sent Pakkun to tell us that he'd be delayed in coming back as the storm had risen again. The three of us were to stay inside until then.

The sun had set and the storm was still roaring outside. The water spray made the atmosphere rather cold and damp. The three of us were huddled together at the back. We had spread out a blanket, away from the rain. We took turns to take the watch. We gave Sakura-chan the first watch, so that she could sleep comfortably the entire night. Sasuke-teme offered to take the second, and I took the last.

It was sometime during the middle of the night, that my sleep broke due to some commotion. I opened my eyes blearily, taking in the scene. Sasuke had woken up for his watch and Sakura-chan was lying down. That had woken me up. I shifted around a little, making myself more comfortable. When I finally settled down, I closed my eyes and tried to fall back asleep.

* * *

I had been lying quietly for some time when I heard a rustle. I half-opened one eye and saw the Sakura-chan was shivering in her sleep because of the cold. I was about to get up and adjust her blanket, when I saw Teme lean over and wrap her blanket more tightly around her. I was surprised at him actually bothering to do that. After some time, when she trembled again, I opened my eyes just enough to see what would happen. We had no dry wood to light a fire and it was actually cold. The moist air only made it worse.

I could see Teme contemplating what to do. What he did next almost made me sit up straight with shock. Uchiha Sasuke, the human ice-cube, got up from his position, walked over to Sakura-chan and sat down next to her. He slowly shifted her so that he was holding her. Sakura-chan cuddled into his warmth. Her head was under his neck and one of his arms was around her shoulders. His other hand rubbed her arms softly, heating them. His body heat was warming Sakura-chan and her shivering stopped. Sasuke pulled her blanket around her from where it had fallen off, when she had snuggled into him.

It felt odd to see Sasuke act caring towards anyone, let alone Sakura-chan. I could've sworn I saw the ghost of a smile on his face, but then again, it might have been the light playing tricks on me. I smiled softly and then settled back down, closing my eyes. Teme deserved his own soft moments once in a while too, dattebayo.


	27. Astray

SasuSaku Month 2014

Day 27 Prompt- Misguided

* * *

The War had ended. Civilians and shinobi alike were celebrating, overjoyed. The world had been saved from Kaguya. The Five nations could once agian exist in peace and harmony. All the major threats that had plagued them for years had been dealt with. The Akatsuki, Uchiha Madara, and Kaguya. And the majority of the credit had gone to three teenagers, the apprentices of the Sannin. Many called them the next generation of the Sannin.

There was a celebration going on in the camp of the Shinobi Alliance. Everyone was talking happily, glad that the war was over. Families were reunited with great joy. Haruno Sakura walked out of a tent, with a smile on her face. her eyes glittered with happiness from the good news she had received. Her jade orbs skimmed over the crowd, searching for someone. She frowned when the object of her search was nowhere to be seen among the crowd of people. Then, her brow relaxed as he caught sight of him.

She walked towards the side of the camp, away from the noisy festivities. Sure enough, she saw the silhouette of a man sitting on a flat rock some way off. His distinct, spiked hair confirmed his identity. Sakura walked towards him.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun."

Said man turned around to see who was calling him. "Sakura? Shouldn't you be enjoying the party?"

"I could ask you the same thing. But, I know. Celebrations aren't really your scene."

"Hn."

"Oh, guess what? The Council decided to forgive you. You're still a citizen of Konoha and are being let off with six months' probation. Then, you can get back to your normal ninja career."

Sasuke maintained his expressionless face. "And I suppose they agreed to this. Just like that." he drawled.

"Well, not exactly. They kind of treated it like a trial or something.'

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow, as if to say, 'No, really?'

"Okay, okay! Maybe they did treat it like a criminal trial."

"I knew that."

"Aren't you happy, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke didn't answer that question. "Why?"

"Why should you be happy? You're being forgiven so lightly! And you can come back to Konoha, to Kakashi-sensei, Naruto and the others!"

Sasuke shook his head. "Wait. What I mean is, why do you care so much about me to go and argue with the elders on my behalf? And basically tell them off, at that."

"Who told you I did that?"

"Sakura, I know how you are. And I could hear the yelling anyway."

A blush threatened to cover Sakura's cheeks. Then, taking a deep breath, she began. "Sasuke-kun, we're teammates. You, me and Naruto; we've gone through so much together. We're Team Seven. It's our job to look out for each other. Everyone deserves a second chance to correct their mistakes. You redeemed yourself by helping out in the war anyway. I just explained that to the elders."

"How can you be sure that I won't go on a rampage and try to destroy Konoha again?"

"I'm not. But, I know that you won't. You're strong enough to control yourself. You've always been."

Sasuke remained silent. His lips were tightly pursed together.

"Sasuke-kun? Are you okay?"

"How do you do it, Sakura? Why do you do it? Why aren't you like the others?"

"Huh? I don't understand, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke looked at her, his eyes flashing. "How can you still trust me? You fought with the elders to let me stay in Konoha. You reduced my punishment to a slap on the wrist. Why aren't like you like the others, who're convinced I'm beyond saving anyway?" He drew in a ragged breath. "Why- Why did you threaten to desert Konoha for me?"

Sakura was quiet. "You heard that, huh? Well, Sasuke-kun, I believe I gave you the answer to your questions already. I know the real you much more than most people. That's why. I'd trust you with my life. You're my teammate, you baka. I care about you. And as for the other one, you're not beyond saving. No one ever is. You're just lost."

Sasuke had a confused expression. "What do you mean?"

"You're just lost, Sasuke-kun. Circumstances made you what you are and it was these very circumstances that made you do what you did. I don't blame you." In a lower tone, she spat, "Personally, I blame those elders. It was due to them and their actions that we got into this mess in the first place. Them, and Madara."

Sakura rubbed her arms. The night was rather cold. Sasuke smirked lightly. "Come here." He put his arm around her. She leaned her head against his shoulder. "Better?"

"Hai, Sasuke-kun. You know, it really isn't all your fault."

"Sakura, you very well know that I don't believe that. I'm an international criminal, last time I checked."

"You're not one any longer. Pardoned, remember? And honestly, you're just misguided. The whole clan Massacre, combined with Orochimaru, Tobi and Madara, it just led you astray. You're not who you're painted out to be. Trust me, I'd know. I did grow up with Uchiha Sasuke, number one rookie, and heartthrob for all ages, didn't I?"

"Trust you to reduce all my antics to my being 'misguided', Sakura. You know, you never really answered my last question. Why did you threaten to desert Konoha if I wasn't allowed back?"

Sakura slightly stiffened and then relaxed. She smiled mischievously and said, "Sasuke-kun, I leave you alone for three years when you left us and you kill a Sannin, cause war with the Akatsuki, join Akatsuki, fall prey to Madara's manipulation and almost destroy Konoha in your rage because Danzo pretty much destroyed your life. Just imagine what could happen if I'm not there to control you for an entire lifetime!"


	28. Dangerous Training

SasuSaku Month 2014

Day 28 Prompt- When The Power Fails

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me."

Sasuke had a wide smirk on his face. He said smugly, "No, Sakura. He isn't."

"Naruto, you really have got to be kidding."

"Oh, well, Sakura-chan, you see... uhh... um... he he." Naruto stuttered out.

A vein was pulsing in Sakura's forehead. Sasuke noticed this and took a few steps back. He knew his girlfriend extremely well. He could see all the telltale signs of her wrath building up. Unfortunately, Naruto couldn't, which guaranteed an entertaining episode. Any second now, the fun would begin. One, two-

"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT YOU SEVERED THE MAIN POWER LINES TO THE ENTIRE VILLAGE WITH YOUR RASENGAN BY MISTAKE?!"

"Uh... yes?"

Sasuke cringed. 'Oh boy. Wrong answer, Dobe.'

Sakura's expression darkened and her eyes took on a sinister look. She lifted her head and her vision locked on to Naruto's face. She had a positively maniacal look. "Naruto.." she said sweetly.

"H-H-Hai, Sakura-chan?"

"Come over here, will you?"

"I-I'm q-quite okay here."

"Get the hell over here right now!" she barked.

Naruto snapped to attention and scurried over to her. The second Naruto was in arm's reach, Sakura built up chakra in her hand in an instant and punched him. Hard. He went flying through four trees with the sheer force of her hit.

* * *

Sasuke looked at the scene playing out in front of him, and mentally gave a long, low whistle. 'Damn, that had to hurt a lot. I almost feel sorry for him.' Then, he smirked. 'Who am I kidding? I don't feel sorry for him in the least. This is too amusing to pass up.'

* * *

Meanwhile, Sakura stomped over to Naruto. Picking him up by his collar, she lifted him so that his face was level with hers. Staring straight at him, she growled, "You baka. I am going to hit you, then heal you, then hit you again. I'm going to pummel you until each and every one of your bones is in pieces, then heal them and then repeat the entire procedure. By the time I'm done with you, death will seem like a 'sweet escape.' Clear?"

Naruto's eyes had widened to the size of dinner plates. The fear was evident in his cerulean orbs, as he nodded, too afraid to open his mouth. His eyes met Sasuke's for a second, over Sakura's shoulder. There was an unspoken plea in them. 'Sasuke, help me!'

Sasuke was watching the scene and felt pity for Naruto. It really had been an accident, and he hadn't been able to change course in time. Which was how he'd partially slashed the main power line. And Sakura was way more enraged than usual. Normally, she'd use Naruto as a punching bag for about two minutes, then heal all the bruises she inflicted on him, smile and that was that. Today seemed to be a different story altogether.

* * *

He stretched his limbs. 'Time to intervene.' He walked up to the two and gently placed his arms around Sakura's waist, gently tugging her to him. Her back was pressed against his torso. Strike one.

"Hey, Sakura. Why are you bothering yourself with the Dobe? You know that he's always been incredibly stupid. It's basically hardwired into him."

Sasuke rested his chin on her shoulder, his mouth next to her ear. His whispers ghosted over her neck, sending a shiver down her spine. Strike two.

"But, Sasuke-kun -"

Sasuke interrupted her. "Forget him. We were supposed to be on a picnic together, but ever since we've come, all I've been hearing from you is Naruto this and Naruto that. Last I checked, I was the one you were dating, not the Dobe."

For added effect, Sasuke stuck his lower lip out just a tiny bit, to show his annoyance. Strike three.

* * *

That slight pout settled the deal. Sakura forgot all about Naruto as she turned to Sasuke. "Gomen, Sasuke-kun! I completely forgot about the picnic! It isn't too late, so we can still go. Wait a minute and I'll get the basket."

Sakura dropped the poor Uzumaki, who landed in a heap on the ground. She gave Sasuke a kiss on his cheek and rushed off. Sasuke offered Naruto a hand, which he gratefully took. Pulling himself up, he muttered, "She could atleast have put me down a little more gently."

"Dobe, just be happy that I was here to save your sorry skin from her."

"Teme, I'm going to be eternally grateful to you for that! May all future Uchihas look really cute with dark hair and green eyes!"

Sasuke gently whacked his best friend on the shoulder. "Please don't be grateful to me if that's what I have to live with."

"Hai, hai." Naruto grunted, wincing in pain.

"You should go get the Hyuuga to take a look at you. She's a medic too, right?"

"Yeah, Hinata-chan can help, dattebayo! I'll go to her."

Naruto turned and was about to leave when a thought struck him. "Hey, Teme. How come that whenever you hit a power line, Sakura-chan never knows?"

Sasuke smirked. Thank Kami that he was a fire and lightning user. "That, Dobe, is because my Chidori is basically lightning. It doesn't sever the power lines. The only thing I end up causing is a power surge all over the village, not a blackout."

Naruto went away with a wail of "That's not fair, dattebayo!" Sakura reappeared with a wicker basket in her hand. "Let's begin that picnic, shall we?"

Sasuke decided to have some fun. "What if I don't want to?"

"Sasuke-kun! Why not?"

"Well, maybe if my own girlfriend paid a little more attention to me when we were supposed to be on a date, I would."

"Sasuke-kun, I said I'm sorry! I didn't mean to ignore you."

"Hn."

She came up to him, wrapping him in a hug. "What can I do to make it up to you?" She mumbled into his chest.

"Well, you could give me one of your heavenly tomato sandwiches that I can smell all the way over here."

Sakura smiled and playfully shoved him. "You're mean, Sasuke-kun."

"Aa, but you wouldn't have me any other way." He said with a smirk.

Sakura gave him a short, but loving kiss. "No, I wouldn't."


	29. Scary Boyfriend

SasuSaku Month 2014

Day 29 Prompt- Tattoo

* * *

"You want me to do what?"

"Come with me and hold my hand."

"You're kidding, right?"

"No, I'm not."

"I can't do that, Sakura-chan!"

"Why ever not?"

Naruto's eyes were wide with shock and fear. "You do realize that I'll be in mortal peril if I do that, right?"

"Naruto, quit throwing around big words like 'mortal peril', shut up and come."

"Gomen, Sakura-chan, no can do."

"But, why?"

"Because it's gonna result in my death."

"Naruto, I'm asking you to come with me and hold my hand. How much danger can that possibly be?"

Naruto gulped. "Sakura-chan, I don't think you understand. You're asking me to come with you, hold your hand in front of him, and stand there all the time while you explain to him."

"Basically."

"And you realize that you're pulling me to talk to Teme, your boyfriend."

"Yes?"

Naruto almost slapped himself. _'Is she normally this oblivious?'_

"You want me to hold your hand in FRONT of your BOYFRIEND, who's scary enough without trying, and stand RIGHT THERE for the ENTIRE time that you explain to him why and how the HELL you got a TATTOO?"

"Hmm, well, yeah."

"Do you want to get me killed?"

"Why would you get killed? Sasuke-kun's not that volatile."

"Not that volatile, my foot. If Teme's not volatile, then Kakashi-sensei and Ero-Sennin are saints."

"But, Naruto! I need my big brother there!" Sakura wailed. Her jade eyes grew teary and her lips formed a pout.

"Why did you have to bring out 'The Pout', Sakura-chan! Oh, fine, I'll come with you."

"Yay! And don't worry, Naruto! I'll save you. I have a secret weapon anyway. I'll just overwhelm him with my cuteness." Sakura winked.

Naruto sweatdropped and sighed. _'I swear, one day, Teme and Sakura-chan will be the death of me. And I'm guessing that day is today. Tou-san, Kaa-san, I guess I'll be joining you shortly.'_

And on that sad note, he trudged along behind Sakura.

* * *

"Hey, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura chirped, with a bright smile.

Uchiha Sasuke looked up from his training. "Sakura. What brings you here?" Then, looking over her shoulder, he added, "And why is Dobe looking like he's waiting for his death or something?"

"Yo, Teme." Naruto said in a resigned voice. _'Who cares, I'm dead anyway.'_

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Both his teammates were acting odd. Sakura was too bright and Naruto was too depressed. "Did I miss the memo for 'act really weird'?"

"Oh, no no no, Sasuke-kun. Everything's great!"

Sasuke gave her a deadpan look. "Sakura, you're too enthusiastic. And Dobe, why in the world are you fidgeting so much?"

"Ah, well, you see Sasuke-kun, I had something to tell you."

"Aa. Go on."

"Well, you know a couple days ago, me and the girls had had a sleepover, right?"

"Hai. So?"

"And you know us girls love to gossip and play games like 'Truth or Dare', right?"

"Hn." Sasuke grunted. _'Where the hell is she going with this?'_

"So, ah, well, on my turn, I got a dare from Ino-pig."

"And what happened with the Yamanaka that both you and Dobe are freaking out about?" As he uttered this, the colour suddenly drained from Sasuke's face. His gaze dropped to their linked hands. "Wait, don't tell me- You two are together?"

Naruto's eyes widened to the size of basketballs. His eyes followed Sasuke's gaze and he dropped Sakura's hand as if it burned him. He jumped up and yelled, "Hell no! Teme, I am not dating Sakura-chan, dattebayo! I love my Hina-chan too much! And that's just, ugh! That'd be like dating my own sister!"

Sasuke relaxed from the evident relief. "Okay, so if not that, and then what's going on?"

"IgotapermanenttattobecauseIno-piggavemeadaretodosoandIreallyhopeyouwont'tyellatme!"

"What?"

"I was dared to get a permanent tattoo. Please don't freak out!"

Sasuke's face was expressionless. "You got a tattoo."

"Hai?" Sakura squeaked.

"Permanent." Sasuke's blank expression was scaring Sakura.

"Hai?"

"And you're making such a fuss about that."

Sakura gawked at him. "You're not angry?"

"No. Am I supposed to be?"

Sakura and Naruto turned to look at each other. They had identical shocked expressions.

"Is this really happening, Naruto?"

"I guess, Sakura-chan, cause otherwise, we're both dreaming the same dream."

They gave a whoop and hugged each other. "We're saved, Kami, we're saved! We won't be dying in the primes of our youth!"

Sasuke looked on at the two with amusement hidden in his eyes. It was way more fun to tease them, rather than confess that he already knew about the tattoo.

* * *

_(Earlier that day)_

Sakura and Sasuke were sparring at the Training Grounds. It was extremely hot and the two were sweating buckets from all the exertion. Sakura had discarded her red vest, and was fighting in the black tank top she wore underneath it. After a while, they took a break, and sat down under a tree. Sakura got up.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun, I need to go talk to Naruto about something. Ja ne!"

She stretched herself. As she did so, her top rose up and Sasuke saw the design on his girlfriend's lower back. It hadn't been there previously. The Uchiha fan with cherry blossoms spread across it sat innocently on her smooth skin. Sasuke was entranced by the design, and blinked when it was obscured by her top. Sakura smiled and poofed away.

Sasuke didn't know the whole story of the tattoo, but as he leaned back with a contented smirk on his face, he decided that he certainly approved.


	30. Annoying

SasuSaku Month 2014

Day 30 Prompt- It All Comes Back To This

* * *

"You're annoying."

That was the first thing he said to me. Annoying. The boy who ruled my dreams had called me annoying. My fairytale world had shattered the second he uttered that. I felt a stab of pain run through me as I came to the painful realization that 'annoying' was the word I used to describe Naruto, who thought the world of me at one point of time. And wasn't it the same with me and Sasuke-kun?

Over time, I began to understand him a bit, as we were on the sam team. We grew closer, and I began to see that there was more to him than the handsome face every girl was crazy about. Sure, he still never paid me any attention, but I didn't mind as much. Getting to know him was an added bonus I couldn't have dreamt of. Gradually, he began warming up to me and Naruto, and we saw him smirk or stare at us with an amused twinkle in his eyes. But, the word 'annoying' was a personal favourite of his.

"Che. Annoying."

"Sakura, you're annoying."

"Dobe, don't annoy me."

Annoying. Annoying. Annoying. I had half a mind to get him a dictionary for his birthday rather than some extravagant, love-filled gift. Kami knows he needed one, what with his non-existent vocabulary.

* * *

The first time I felt truly close to him was the mission in Kirigakure. My happiness at being able to prove myself to Team Seven with my chakra control was beyond compare. But, then, so was my anguish at seeing Sasuke-kun lying on the ground, cold and pale. For the first time, I felt true grief course through my veins, as I was convinced that he was dead. When he opened his eyes, albeit with a "Sakura, you're heavy", my relief was immense.

But even after narrowly escaping death, he still called me 'annoying'. And I guess I was a bit annoying, always clinging to him and flirting with him. I don't blame him for telling me off. Though, I did think that he needed to expand his vocabulary a lot.

Even when he had left the village, he called me 'annoying'. Way to rub salt into a wound, Sasuke-kun. It wasn't enough that he left the village after I basically begged him to stay. I confessed I loved him, and still, he had the nerve to leave after knocking me out with a stupid "Arigato" and the ever famous, "Annoying."

Knowing my history with that word, I thought I would despise it all my life. Surprisingly, it became one of the most important things for me. It was that word, that drove me to change. I trained and trained and became the kunoichi I am. Proving myself became my sole objective.

* * *

After the War, Sasuke-kun returned to Konoha. Team Seven was reborn, and once again stood strong. He settled back into his old life and old bonds. There were slight changes, but they settled down with time. He was once again Naruto's best friend, Kakashi-sensei's prodigy, and of course, the unfortunate target of fangirls. Kami knows how many times we had to drop our training and run to prevent getting mobbed by the hordes of fangirls. One day, when I was dealing with a bunch of fools who were threatening me to stay away from their 'Sasuke-kun', said man walked up to us.

"Sakura, you kept me waiting because you had to deal with these pathetic creatures? Come on already."

Notice anything? See, I realized that the only person Sasuke-kun ever called 'annoying' anymore was me. Even Naruto had outgrown the title. Tears welled up in my eyes. Did he hate me that much? Was I that pathetic?

Sasuke-kun, who had been walking alongside me, suddenly stopped, as he got a good look at me. With one hand under my chin, he lifted my face and looked straight at me. "What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing." The phrase was ringing in my head. Annoying. I was always annoying. With him, it had always come down to the same word- annoying. Annoying was all I was, and annoying was all I would ever be.

"Did those good-for-nothings say anything to you? I swear I will rip them apart from limb to limb if they so much as -"

"Nothing's wrong, Sasuke-kun."

"So, why are you crying, Sakura? What happened?"

I don't know why, but suddenly, I went from soft sniffles to full-out sobbing. Sasuke-kun's eyebrows shot up to his hairline as he pulled me to the nearby café, and sat down. Handing me a bunch of tissues and getting me a warm cup of tea, he sat down opposite me, and asked, "Are you all right?"

I mopped up my eyes and nose, and realized that I had soaked Sasuke's shirt with my tears. "Sorry about your shirt."

"To hell with my shirt. Why were you crying?"

In a moment of what I can only describe as utter insanity, I poured out the whole story to him, about how I thought that he considered me so pathetic as to still call me 'annoying'. When I was done with my tirade, I looked at my companion's face. His eyes had amusement dancing in them, and he was having a hard time holding back his laughter. "Why the heck are you laughing?"

He shook his head. "This is " he wheezed out between laughs, "just too funny!"

"What is?"

Sasuke-kun got a rein on his mirth and calmed down. "Do you know what 'annoying' even means?"

"Annoying is kinda irritating. Bothersome. Something you'd rather not have around."

"Well, that's what it used to mean. Doesn't anymore, though."

I went blank. "What?"

"'Annoying' used to mean something that I'd rather not have around. Now, it has a different meaning."

"What?"

"Now, 'annoying' means something that's constantly on my mind. I just can't get away from it, no matter what I do. 'Annoying' means something that irritates me when it's not with me, when it's not mine. It bothers me because I can't understand it, however hard I try. It's a mystery to me, one I can't crack. 'Annoying' is something I hold very close, though I can't understand why. And I'd rather not understand."

Sasuke-kun had moved extremely close to me while he was talking. I was so captivated, that I never noticed when the two of us had leaned forward so our foreheads were touching. I was looking at his obsidian orbs with wide, stunned eyes. I had zero idea of what was going on, except that Sasuke-kun had probably gone insane. I was jerked back to reality, when his breath ghosted over my lips as he whispered out one sentence that sent shivers down my spine.

"Now, to me, 'annoying' means 'Sakura'."

And then, that great big charmer leaned forward and kissed the living daylights out of me. When he pulled away, he had a smirk on that stupidly handsome face of his. "So, now do you understand what 'annoying' means?"

"Can you explain that once again?"

His smirk widened. "Gladly."


	31. All I Ask Of You

**A.N. I can't believe it's the last day of SasuSaku Month 2014 already! Time's flown by so fast. I'm writing this with tears, because I really don't want to stop this. This year was a great experience for me, and I can't wait till next year. The response and affection I've got from you all, and especially the encouragement; nothing compares to it. I want to thank whoever had the brilliant idea of SasuSaku Month.**

**Special shout-out to ****_Matthew Uchiha_****, ****_Duesal Bladesinger, PetalMedic _****and ****_Lady Yori _****for the awesome reviews! Anyone else who reviwed, thanks to you too. Forgive me if I haven't mentioned you.**

**To everyone who read Of 'Hns' And 'Shannaros', thank you so much! The steadily rising number of views meant a lot to me. I'll try to give you all even better stuff to read. I've posted a few of my upcoming stories on my profile. I'd love it if you could take a look and vote.**

**Now, I'll stop this unnecessarily long author's note and actually get on with the story. One last time, please read and review!**

**Happy SasuSaku Month 2014!**

**OnyxKatana, over and out.**

* * *

SasuSaku Month 2014

Day 31 Prompt- Three Wishes

* * *

The earth shattered into tiny shards as a young kunoichi slammed her fist into it. A man jumped up to avoid taking the major force of the hit. In mid-air, his hands raced through seals, and putting his hand to his mouth, he blew out a series of fireballs. Narrowly avoiding them, the kunoichi raced towards him and aimed a punch at him, her hands glowing with chakra. He dodged it, and in one sweeping kick, knocked her feet out from below her. In a flash, he had pinned her to the ground, one hand restraining hers, and his katana inches away from her neck.

"Yield, Sakura. I won fair and square."

Haruno Sakura pouted. "Fine, I yield. Though I still think you cheated."

"How could I possibly cheat in a spar?" Uchiha Sasuke had an amused smirk playing on his lips.

"I don't know! I just know that you did!"

"Hn. So, what about my reward?"

Sakura gave a defeated sigh. "What do you want, you pompous jerk?"

"Hmmm... I want you to grant me three wishes today."

Sakura jerked and looked up, with a shocked expression. 'Did Sasuke-kun finally go crazy?' "Three wishes? What am I, a genie?"

"No, you're a Haruno."

"No, really? I never knew that." Sakura deadpanned. Sasuke only chuckled. "Whatever, Sasuke-kun, I'll get going now. Ja ne!"

"Wait!"

"Mhmm?"

"First wish. Spend the day with me."

"I do that everyday."

"No, with me. Just the two of us. Together."

"As in a date?"

"Silly Haruno. Taking the romance out of everything. Fine, call it a date."

"Alright. That I can grant."

"I'll pick you up at eleven."

"Okay. See you then." Sakura walked away towards her apartment. In spite of dating the Uchiha for nearly four years now, she still couldn't understand how his mind worked sometimes.

* * *

Reaching home, she showered and then was shuffling through her closet, looking for something nice to wear. In the end, she settled on a red sleeveless dress, which was cinched at her stomach and flared out below it. A row of sequins acted as a belt. The hem of the dress was uneven, and brushed a little above her knees. She let her hair down, letting it frame her face. Minimal makeup and she was done. As she twirled in front of the mirror, she was startled by a low voice.

"Nicely done, Haruno-san."

She blushed as red as her attire and squeaked. Turning around to look at her boyfriend, she gave him an approving look. Black slacks and a dark blue button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up. The Uchiha emblem sat proudly on the back. His inky bangs fell to the sides of his proud face, the back sticking up like it always did in that typical Sasuke fashion. 'He's an Adonis even without trying.' Inner Sakura was doing a mini-dance with hearts in her eyes.

"If you're done admiring me, shall we get going?" Sakura blushed and nodded.

* * *

"This is great! Where do you find such stuff, Sasuke-kun? This is better than that new restaurant that opened recently." Sakura was gushing about the tiny stall Sasuke had taken her to. It was a compact little thing, nothing spectacular. In fact, you'd almost miss it it if you just walked by. But, the food was astonishingly good.

"Hn. I'm glad you liked it. I used to come here with Itachi when we were younger. Kaa-san also brought me here a couple of times."

Sakura stopped mid-bite, with her cheeks full. She swallowed and stared at him. "You really brought me to a place that holds so many memories for you?"

"Of course. You're my girlfriend, aren't you? Why wouldn't I share this part of my life with you?"

"Arigato, Sasuke-kun."

"What for?"

"For sharing. I realize how important this place is to you and I know how much you cherish your mem-" She was silenced by a long, thin finger across her lips.

"For the love of Kami, stop being such a dampener. We're here to enjoy, not sulk about my sob story. I do that everyday, thank you very much."

Sakura punched his shoulder. "You ruined a perfectly good emotional dialogue, you baka! Do you know how hard it is to find a good line?"

"Hai, hai. Stop screaming about it. Harunos are so loud, sheesh." Sasuke said, rubbing his shoulder. "You have one hell of a nasty right hook."

Sakura had a pout on her lips. Sasuke pecked her nose, and offering her his arm, said, "Come on. I'm using my second wish."

"What is it?"

"Nuh uh. First come with me and then I'll tell you."

* * *

"You want me to do WHAT?"

"For the third time now, I want you to learn my jutsu. My second wish is that you learn the goukkakyou no jutsu. How many times to I need to repeat myself before that sinks in?" Sasuke asked with a deadpan expression.

"B-But that's an Uchiha technique!"

"I know that, Haruno. Do you see any other Uchihas around here?"

"No, but-"

"What's wrong with me teaching you that? It'll help you in battle."

"Isn't it reserved only for the Uchiha clan?"

"No, it isn't. And even if it were, I'm clan head. I can teach it to whoever the hell I please."

"But-"

Sasuke sighed. "Did you or did you not promise to grant me three wishes?"

"Hai, but-"

"And did I or did I not specifically mention that I was using my second wish?"

"Hai."

"So?"

"Okay, teach me."

Sasuke's eyes lit up with joy. Standing at the edge of the pier, he made the hand seals. Finishing with the tiger seal, he put his hand to his lips and blew out an enormous, perfect fireball that illuminated the entire lake.

"Whoa. There's like no way I can do that."

"Well, I wouldn't be teaching you if I knew you couldn't. Try it."

Sakura took a minute to understand the seals. Hesitantly, she formed them and then blew out, releasing the chakra she had built up in the form of flames. It was much, much smaller than Sasuke's but a fireball nonetheless.

"Hn, not as great as my first effort, but, yeah, it'll do." Sakura playfully whacked him, knowing very well that he was just teasing her. He smirked and spun her around. As he set her down, Sakura piped up, "Hey, Sasuke-kun? Where are we going next?"

"You'll see."

"And what's your third wish going to be?"

"Aa, wait for it."

* * *

After a walk around the village, the couple ended up towards a generally-deserted side of the village. The neighbourhood was empty, and no one had lived there in years. Most people stayed away from that part of the village. The Uchiha Compound was a place where people were still afraid to step.

That day, however, it seemed to be alive. All of the Konoha Twelve were there. Sakura could spot Kiba, Shino, Kurenai, Chouji, Lee, and even Akamaru. Ino was standing with Sai, and the couple was talking to Naruto and his girlfriend, Hinata. Gai was talking enthusiastically to Kakashi, who had his nose buried in his book. Shizune was standing, arguing with Tsunade and Shiranui Genma stood there, watching his fiancée work herself into a frenzy over the Hokage's disregard of her work. Izumo and Kotetsu were in conversation with Iruka. Neji and Tenten stood to the side. Shikamaru was next to them, with Temari. Sakura was sure she'd seen Gaara and Kankuro around too.

"Sasuke-kun, what's going on? Why are there so many people here today?"

"You'll see, Haruno."

"Why are you calling me 'Haruno' today?"

"Because I won't be able to call you that for quite some time."

"What do you mean?" But Sasuke had disappeared and was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto waved to her. Sakura smiled and waved back. Walking over to the blond Uzumaki and his girlfriend, she asked,

"Hey, what's going on? Why is everybody here?"

"Oh, um, about that... Well, would you look at that! Gaara's calling me, dattebayo! See ya, Sakura-chan!"

"That wasn't odd at all." Sakura commented as she watched Naruto scuttling away, pulling a poor Hinata with him.

"Yo, Sakura."

"Kakashi-sensei!" The jounin had his signature eye-crinkle smile. "Have you seen Sasuke-kun?"

"He must be around here getting stuff ready."

"Ready for what?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Sensei!"

Kakashi smiled. "Trust me, it's better if it's a surprise."

* * *

Someone tapped on a mic. "Can somebody please send that pink-haired semi-crazy Haruno up here?"

Sakura whirled around to see her boyfriend standing on a platform, mic in hand and killer smirk plastered on his face. Kakashi nudged the stunned girl. "Go on."

As if in a dream, Sakura made her way to him. When she reached there, Sasuke offered her his hand and pulled her up on the platform beside him. Clearing his throat, he began.

"As you all know, thanks to that loud-mouthed Dobe, my reward for beating Haruno Sakura in a spar was three wishes. I used up two earlier today, and was planning on using my last one now, but I hadn't counted on this audience. But, well, I'll just improvise.

A few minutes ago, she asked me why I kept calling her 'Haruno' throughout the day. My answer was that I wouldn't be able to call her that for quite some time to come. The other part was that she wouldn't hear herself being called 'Haruno' for a long long time."

Sakura had no idea what her boyfriend was going on about. But, the devilish smirk he had on his proud features had never meant anything good. So, she just waited.

Sasuke turned to her and then said, "My third wish isn't so much of a wish. It's more of a request. All I can say is, I'll be rather happy if you grant this request of mine."

What he did next made Sakura's eyes widen to the size of dinner plates. Uchiha Sasuke dropped down to one knee before her, holding in his hand, a tiny box, which he flicked open to reveal a small band of intricately twisted metal, with the red Uchiha fan in the centre.

"Haruno Sakura, I'm not one for a long romantic proclamation and I'm definitely not one to be putting on a show in front of this unexpected audience.

I'm going to drive you crazy, bug you until you'd rather kill me, act like a jerk and do a lot of stuff that you'll hate. But, I promise that I'll do everything I can just to see that smile on your face. I'll try my best to be the person you deserve, even though I know I can never meet that expectation. I want to be by your side, until the day I die.

So, Sakura, would you do me the honor of dropping that 'Haruno' and becoming an 'Uchiha'?"

* * *

The entire audience waited with bated breath for Sakura's answer. Said girl, on the other hand, was frozen stiff on the stage. She couldn't believe her senses.

"Hey, Sakura, I'm kinda waiting for an answer here." Sasuke said softly, so that only she could hear.

Sakura jolted, coming back to reality. Then, with tears in her eyes, she tackled the Uchiha kneeling in front of her with a shout of "Yes! Yes! Yes yes yes yes yes!"

Sasuke caught the girl, and standing up, slipped the band on her finger. Their friends had gone crazy and were yelling with happiness.

With his nose buried in her hair, Sasuke muttered, "Arigato, Sakura." Sakura had her face buried in Sasuke's chest. "Did you plan all this?"

"The morning, yes. This gathering, no. This crowd was all Dobe's work, because he couldn't keep his mouth shut. I was planning on a slightly quieter proposal."

"This ring is beautiful, Sasuke-kun."

"It was Kaa-san's. I inherited her and Tou-san's wedding bands. Somehow, it felt right, giving it to you. She'd have loved to meet you. Tou-san too."

"I can't accept this! It was your Kaa-san's, Sasuke-kun! I'm not worthy of this!"

"Yes, you are. You're going to be as good an Uchiha matriarch as Kaa-san was. Maybe better."

Sakura smiled at him. Then, in a teasing tone, she asked, " 'Dropping that 'Haruno' and becoming an 'Uchiha''? Really?"

Sasuke's ears turned red.

"Hey, I'm a shinobi, not a freaking poet!"


End file.
